


My Empire

by BenjyLovesCloud



Series: ABO DC Universe [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Damian, Alpha Talia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jason, Breeding, Damian is hella underage, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Multi, OC/Dick Grayson, Omega Dick Grayson, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, except Damian actually planned it., omega Joker, omega tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjyLovesCloud/pseuds/BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: Damian Wayne. Son of Bruce Wayne's finds his position threatened by the prodigal son Dick Grayson. The only way to gain control of his Empire is by securing and heir with the current heir of the company. Dick Grayson Wayne. He will stop at nothing to receive his birthright. His eldest brother is married but that wont stop him. Nothing will.





	1. Omega heir?

**Author's Note:**

> Ages.
> 
> Bruce: 34  
> Joker: 23  
> Damian: 12  
> Dick: 21  
> Tim: 15  
> Jason: 19

“Aww this sucks. Dick has ran off and left us” Jason pouted and looked to Tim “When are we going to get married Drakey?”

Tim rolled his eyes “Never . Ever”

Damian raised his eyebrows and watched as his eldest brother waltzed around the room with his pretty bride linked on his arm. Sandy? Sandra? He never quite remembered her name. It seemed that she was all too happy to be Mrs Richard Grayson Wayne. He was now twelve years old and was starting to understand the dynamics of mating after all he had presented as an Alpha just last year when he had his first rut. He just didn’t understand why his Omega elder brother felt so fascinated by a boring beta woman. It was known that nothing but an Alpha could satisfy an Omega yet Grayson had been all too eager to marry this woman. Damian shrugged, he didn’t know why and quite frankly he didn’t care. At least now Wayne Manor had one less person telling him what to do.

“Damian” He felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Father” He acknowledged, not bothering to look up, still watching his mentor walking around with a spoilt princess on his arm. Fucking gold digger. The best part is that his father planned to retire in a few years and apparently he was too young to run Wayne Enterprises according to everyone but himself. That obviously means that Boy Wonder Dick Grayson was going to inherit Wayne Enterprises. That Beta woman, no doubt will try and summon up a little heir for Grayson just in time to kick Damian completely out of his own Empire.  While Damian knew that his father cared and felt more responsible for him being the youngest and his blood son, Grayson has always been the favourite heir. The prodigal son. An Omega was considered more worthy than him? Ridiculous. At large Grayson would be in control of the entire Wayne Enterprises whilst Drake, Todd and he would be asked to manage other Factions of the empire like Wayne Medical, Wayne Foods, Wayne Technology, Wayne Electronics, Wayne Shipping etc. Quite frankly it was not fair. He was Bruce’s blood son! He should be given control of the entire Empire. It’s not that Damian disrespected Dick completely. Dick was a good trainer, a good brother overall and Damian found that he completely worthy of earning a place in the family empire, however not the highest rank. That should have been reserved for him. His entire life he was groomed to be an heir. He was the heir to a league of assassins and now the heir to billion dollar Empire and the next leader for his generation of Vigilantes and Superheros.

* * *

 

That evening Damian sat in the study looking of the window. He noticed his father had come back with a pretty little Omega clinging drunkly to his arm. He was still Bruce Wayne. Typical playboy. It was a male Omega, very young compared to Bruce, probably a few years older than Grayson. He had white hair and a skinny pale face and body. He looked delicate and Damian had to admit that he was quite pretty. He watched as they disappeared under the balcony of the study probably entering the house. He sighed and slouched back on the couch.

He needed to find some way to get his birthright back. The only way he could do that is if he magically turned 16 overnight or if he stopped Dick from having a kid ever. Or... or... making an heir with Grayson. The mere thought made him want to throw up but securing an heir with the current prodigal son will ensure that Damian would be able to take over Wayne Enterprises as soon as he was 16 being the “Alpha” of Grayson’s child.

“That’s just ridiculous. What am I thinking?” he mumbled to himself as he heard the violent shrieking cries of the Omega that Bruce had brought home. What a wild sounding Omega. He prayed that Bruce had some sense to use protection and not bring another little robin in their home.

He decided that the next Robin to grace this household would be his own child. He was 12 damn it! Not a bloody child. Why was Grayson considered better than him? He was just as skilled if not more skilled than that Omega. His grandfather had told him. An Omega’s place is at your feet, on their knees, doing as they are told. Then he moved to Gotham and into a progressive household where his father thought an Omega was able to run a company. An Omega who should be serving their family like a submissive Omega that would be by marrying an Alpha to their family’s convenience and taking over the duties of raising him, feeding him his milk and making sure that him being the youngest Alpha was taken care of. Instead Grayson was out fighting crime, sleeping around and shamefully acting like an Alpha. Damian cannot remember the last time he was fed milk. Living with his mother’s family, he was assigned a wet nurse who was his Omega aunt and then he moved to Wayne manor expecting a wet nurse but was not given one. He was too embarrassed to ask for one since in Gotham it seemed that children were breastfed only till they presented around 8-12  however Alpha’s in the east were fed mother’s milk till a late age, sometimes even in their  early twenties to ensure good health and growth. Grayson being the only Omega in their house was suppose to give up being a vigilante and take to nurturing him and feeding him when he first arrived. He learnt soon enough that the Wayne House was quite a progressive family. Bruce treated all dynamics and genders equally. Ugh. How annoying. Damian grew up understanding that Alpha’s are far superior than pathetic beta’s and that Omega’s while being lower in status to even beta’s was genetically suited to mate and serve Alpha’s. No no no. Not in this household. Bruce demanded that he “respect” his older brothers even though two of his brothers were Omega’s and Jason was a beta. They should be respecting him. He was the Alpha.

The door opened and Drake and Todd stumbled in making out heatedly. Bruce knew nothing of their relationship. Only Damian did after catching them mating disgustingly all over their dinner table. Todd was waiting for Drake to turn 16 before he could formally ask Bruce permission to marry the Omega. Not that age mattered. Omega’s could be married off as young as 5 years old but Bruce believed his precious Tim was too young to be mated, married and bred.

“Ahem” He cleared his throat and Tim and Jason broke apart to see him standing there. Tim’s eyes were bleary, probably in heat and

Jason had a smug smirk on his face “Lil D, what are you doing up so late?”

“Reading, and it’s only 9pm. You should be careful, what if it was father in here instead of me?” he asked as he grabbed his book ready to leave.

“Oh please, considering the noise coming from his bedroom, obviously he wasn’t in here” Jason rolled his eyes “Unless you want to see your brother’s making love” he started and grinned “It’s best if you leave”

Damian rolled his eyes and promptly exited.

* * *

 

The month has been tough on the baby-bat. Robin and Batman were out fighting crime with no help from Nightwing as he was given a month of to spend with his wife. Honestly enough, he missed having his elder brother around. Dick and his wife Sandra were coming over for dinner. They had to hide any evidence of Batman Inc. that lay around the house. Sandra hadn’t yet known about the batfamily and to be honest Dick preferred to keep his wife safe from that world.

“Hey brats, missed me?” A voice came from the entrance of the lounge. Tim and Jason stood up to hug their brother but Damian rolled his eyes and remained seated as he watched Bruce hug his first Robin affectionately.

“Hey babybat” Dick walked up and ruffled his hair “Don't you miss me?”

Damian smacked his hand away from him “Don't call me that and I couldn’t care less if you came or not”

“Hmm I wonder why Master Damian was staring at the Nightwing costume in the batcave last night” Alfred wondered out loud to himself causing the youngest Wayne to blush in embarrassment and Tim and Jason snickered.

“Haha don't worry, your favourite brother has arrived” Dick laughed as he led his wife to sit on the couch. “So Sandra and I have gotten a kitten, you should stay over, I know you will love him”

Damian has admitted to his preferences for the feline species simply because they didn’t demand attention and they minded their own business. “No thanks”

Sandra smiled “Dick says you’re an Alpha just like your father, he is always so proud to speak of you, he says you are growing up to be strong and handsome just like Bruce” This time three men sat embarrassed, Dick, Damian and Bruce.

“H-honey, don't say stuff like that” Dick blushed.

“You know Dick really missed you guys so I am going to Hawaii with my mom and sister kind of like a girl’s month out, Dick can stay over here during that time because I’m afraid my husband can’t even boil an egg” She laughed and as much as Damian hated her voice he had to agree. It was quite shameful but as an Omega, Dick didn’t know how to cook at all.

“I’m not so bad babe” Dick laughed “Yeah anyway that’s if you will have me B”

Bruce rolled his eyes “Just because you have your own apartment now doesn’t mean this isn’t still your house Dick. You can come and go as you please”

Alfred came in serving tea “Yes Master Richard, your room has been kept exactly as you have left it”

“Thanks Alfred” he smiled. The rest of the night went well. Damian managed not to strangle his sister in law and Tim managed to do claw her eyes out either. There wasn’t a problem with how she acted. Honestly she seemed quite pleasant like any other girl Dick had dated. However Damian knew that she maxed out Dick’s credit cards every week which wasn’t really a problem considering they were quite wealthy however as horrible as it may seem, to the family, no one was good enough for their elder brother. Except batwoman Kate. Damian liked her for Dick, unfortunately she didn’t like Dick or _dick_.

“So” Bruce started “I really don't want to rush you Dick, Sandra... however, being from families like ours, including your family of wealth, there has been numerous assassination attempts. Sandra your father should understand being the CEO of MILLI Corp. I was wondering if you were thinking of adding to the household” Bruce tried to put his question as delicate as possible.

“B, what are you saying?” asked Grayson in a confused tone and Damian just felt like shooting himself at how daft the first Robin truly was.

Tim grinned “Dear ol’ Daddy is asking when he will becoming a grand daddy”

Dick choked on the tea he was sipping “Well there’s no rush Bruce, really”

“Yes, don't worry Bruce, Dick and I will start trying as soon as possible” Sandra smiled. She was glad Bruce also wanted Dick to have a kid soon.

‘Yeah so you can steal my company’ Damian thought to himself. He scoffed “Really Grayson? A kid with your genes is bad enough and you want to add this harlot to your brat’s genetics?”

Sandra gasped and Dick stood up defensively but was stopped by Alfred “That’s enough Master Damian, apologise!”

Damian shook his head defiantly “I’m just saying what everyone was thinking”

Dick clenched his fists “I have had enough! Damian, I have put up with your spoilt, bratty and plain down rude behaviour for two years now. I really thought we were getting over our rivalry and becoming brothers but I guess this is really how you think of me. I’m not a blood Wayne so I’m a commoner; I’m not a prince of an Arab country and heir to a Chinese League of Assassins. I own nothing but what I work my ass off for. I’m not an Alpha so I’m pathetic and weak to you. I’m not Bruce Wayne’s son so I’m not your brother. I accept it all. Whatever you had to throw at me I have accepted it, but to insult my wife who has been nothing nice to you... if this is how Bruce Wayne’s son acts, maybe I should be glad I’m not his son” He stood up and ran out of the room.

Bruce stood up too “I’m very disappointed in you Damian, don't think is behaviour will go unpunished” he left the room and followed after Bruce. Dick’s eyes were slightly wet possibly from a tear or two that had been shed. Bruce sighed and sat next to his son on the benches on the third floor balcony.

“Dick, you understand that blood or not you are and always are my son. My first kid and if I am being quite honest, I’ve know you the longest and I trust you the most, as much as I do Alfred and it’s very hard to have my trust, you know this”

His son nodded “Yeah B I know”

“And you may not be my blood son, or a prince of a small country or the heir to a Society of Assassins but you are a Wayne and I haven’t officially announced it but you are the heir to Wayne Enterprises” He added.

Dick’s eyes widened “But Dami-”

“Damian is far too young to run a company on such short notice” He sighed “You’re also a great leader and I trust you to do this for me. I will admit I am biased with my blood son and I would like him to take over the company but he is only 12 Dick, maybe when he is 16 we can start giving him responsibilities and maybe you can train him to run the company when he is older but it is yours to do with as you please. If you wish for Dami to have it or not, I trust your judgement Dick” Bruce admitted.

“Dad-” Dick started. “Thanks for trusting me”

“and you understand that your brother did not mean what he said. He admires you very much but is too stubborn to admit he thinks you’re amazing. He has no filter and speaks with a sharp tongue. Pretending to be cold and keep people at a distance but he quite likes you Dick. I would say you’re his favourite big brother... I know this because I was just like him as a kid. Cold, distant, driven by vengeance, he is still very young Dick. I hope you can forgive him for his words, you know he would probably never apologise”

Dick nodded and let out a laugh “Yes I know. It’s been two years since we let that awful brat into the manor, I should be use to his tongue, I just snapped because of how he referred to Sandra”

"Yes well, as you know he has presented as an Alpha so I think he is just being a little over protective and disapproves of your choice of mate but give him time. He will get use to Sandra” He ruffled his sons hair “Now come on, you have left your dear wife to the mercy of your evil brothers, you should take her home, also let me know what time you’re coming to stay here for the month on Wednesday so that I can take of that day okay?”

Dick nodded and said goodbye to everyone before leaving.

* * *

 

The next few days went well. Bruce had had a press conference to announce that next year, Dick Grayson would be taking the chair at Wayne Enterprises. Which shocked a lot of people. An Omega running a company? Almost unheard off. The questions after was quite sexist but both Dick and Bruce handled it well. Life was going on well. Not for Damian though. He felt sidelined. Dick and Bruce were constantly discussing business, Tim and Jason were always making out and Alfred was busy helping Dick to prepare for his position for next year. Damian needed to get his Empire back. His birth right. Dick was coming to stay with them for a month starting this Wednesday. He needed... He needed a plan. He was definitely going to get into a lot of trouble for this. He stared down at the heat activating medication. This was for Omega’s who already took their monthly suppression shots and would like to induce heat and cancel birth control if they decided to try for a baby. Dick no doubt had his birth control and heat suppressant shot taken in the beginning of the month. He was always on time because as long as the two years that Damian has been here he had never once seen Dick looks anything other than like a simple Beta. This medication will nullify his shots. If... If Dick had his son, it was all over for Sandra and Dick. Damian would be considered the father of the next heir for Wayne Enterprises and would be given the title of CEO. Dick would be the Omega mother of his child and... and out of shame be forced to marry Damian. It was not ideal but it will prove to be convenient for Damian. He just needed on time. One quick mating session and he would have what he wanted.  

“Hey guys I’m home” Dick announced as he came in carrying a backpack.

“Hey bro” Jason hugged him and he was tackled by Tim.

He turned to Damian who looked guilty for their last encounter and ruffled his hair “Hey babybat, missed me?”

Damian bit his lip and reluctantly hugged Dick “Yes I’m sorry” ‘sorry for what I’m about to do’ he thought the last part.

Dick laughed “Water under the bridge little D, where is your dad?”

“ _ **Our**_ father could not make it. He is Paris this week for a charity fundraising dinner” Damian murmured. “It’s just us. Dad says we should take a break this month and has put Batgirl, Batwoman and Batwing on patrol. We are only to help if extremely necessary”

“That’s good, it has been a while since the four of us got to drive Alfred insane” Dick laughed.

“Master Dick I am most disappointed in your choice of brother bonding activity that you have chosen” Alfred frowned.

Tim giggled. He was a sweet Omega “Don't worry Alfie. I shall protect you”

“See maybe you lot should learn from sweet Tim” Alfred huffed and left to start tea.

“Suck up” Dick, Jason and Damian said at the same time.

“Hey Alfred makes the best milk tart on earth. I will not be denied it because you lot drive him insane” he laughed.

“Robin 3 point 0 has a point, he is making tea, if we behave we might get dessert” Dick chuckled.

Damian nodded “I’m going to see what he is making, in case it is not to my liking” He murmured.

“Spoilt Prince” Jason called after the boys retreating figure.

Damian entered the kitchen and he could hear Alfred in the cold room. He looked at the tea and slices of milk tart. Dick's tea mug was the Starfire mug he had as a kid from when he had a crush on star from Teen Titans. He sighed and poured the serum for inducing heat into the mug of tea.

“I’m sorry Grayson” he murmured.


	2. Plan in Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like the genders are kinda complex and I hope this explains it.
> 
> Dominant genders: Alpha-Male, Alpha-female, Beta-male.  
> Submissive Genders: Omega-Female, Omega-Male, Beta-Female.  
> Straight matings: A-O, AM-BF, OM-BM.  
> Gay matings (which occur and accepted in society #Anti-homophobia): A-A, AM-BM, AF-BM & O-O, OF-BF, BF-OM.

Damian Wayne had been surveying the situation. He noticed three things. Over the course of the day Grayson’s breath became shorted and irregular, his skin a tinge pink, and his eyes looked unfocused... dazed. Yet his heat was definitely not settled in. He still had the strength to resist. ‘ _Maybe another dose?_ ’ Damian thought to himself as he settled into his sofa shoving his face in the seat cushions.

Dick simply could not understand why his body felt so tender, sensitive and hot. Almost unbearably warm that he had to crank up the AC just to feel a cool relief.

“Seriously D? It’s freaking cold in here” Tim whined as he walked in the room.

“I don't know why but I’m feeling kind of hot and sweaty” He murmured as he browsed online stores on his mobile.

“Maybe you are going through heat” Damian stated bluntly.

Dick blushed deep red “Shut up Damian! Anyway my heat is not up for another two weeks and I already took my suppressants last week”

“You know” Tim shrugged “I heard sometimes it fails when you have spiked hormone levels on certain months, maybe being a mated now, your body kick-started your heat to breed with your mate Sandra” Tim suggested.

Dick looked down “But Sandra can’t breed me, she is a beta girl, I would have to breed her so why is my body getting me ready for breeding?”

“Well your body doesn’t know that Sandra is a girl” Tim shrugged and pulled his own legs up onto his couch. “When Jason and I... You know “mated”, my hormones were all over the place, I could barely breathe without needing it” He winked.

Damian nearly gag “Do we really need to hear this Drake?”

Dick blushed and agreed with Dami. Just because he accepted their relationship, doesn’t mean it was right. They we brothers even if they weren’t related by blood.

Tim waved them off “You should get another shot of suppressants”

“No!” Damian shouted and faltered when they turned to look at him “I mean... no, uhm I heard that taking two doses a month could be dangerous, you already took one dose, I think you can just wait it out. It’s only a few days right?”

“Yeah 4 days I guess” Dick admitted. Maybe he could wait it out even though he would hate to. “I should go to my room”

* * *

 

Later on Dick heard a knock on the door. “Hey Grayson, it’s me. Alfred is busy so he asked me to bring you some iced tea”

“Come in” he murmured.           

Damian walked in and stared at Dick clad only in is white boxers and a white vest laying down on his bed in excessive amounts of pillows and blankets “Leave it on the bedside table, it’s okay if you come close, my heat won’t be strong for a few days”

His younger brother placed the iced tea next to him as he watched Omega Dick shuffle and sit himself up.

“So Dami, how’s school?” he asked. Dick and Tim insisted that Damian get sent to private school rather than homeschooled so he can learn to make friends.

Damian watched the Omega. Damp hair, short of breath, flushed cheeks, a tinge of arousal in his eyes as he picked up the glass of Iced Tea to sip at it. Damian shrugged “It’s okay... how’s uh...” ‘ _What’s her name?_ ’ He wondered but settled on “How’s married life?”

Dick smiled “It’s good. Sandra is great, beautiful and loving. She doesn’t treat me like an Omega. She treats me like a man and I love that about her”

“What exactly is your issue with being treated like an Omega? You are one. Your place is to be at home, _**bred**_ and _**obedient**_ ” Damian said nonchalantly as he crossed his legs sitting on the armchair in Dick’s room.

“Oh is that what you think about Omega’s Dami” Dick rolled his eyes. Damian still hadn’t understood how things were done in this household. He needed respect “Omega’s deserve just as much respect as an Alpha does. They don't need to be bred nor does every Omega want to be bred. Honestly who is your gender studies teacher? I shall have to have a word with them”

“You don't get to have words with people or speak on behalf of an Alpha like me. I can handle myself. In fact I should be responsible for you. You are _my_ Omega sibling. I don't have to answer to you; _you_ have to answer to me. You should be a proper Omega and stay at home and feed us your milk” he crossed his arms “Hmph. Going out trying to impregnate your beta wife. It’s not natural. It’s sick and disgusting for an Omega to sire rather than mother a child. It’s violently disgusting. Your body is not meant to fuck a submissive gender. This... this gay marriage of yours is unacceptable. You should mate a strong Alpha. One that can ... _hold you down and breed you well_ ” he stood up angrily “Your chances of siring a pup is extremely low. It makes me sick to think that you a submissive decides to mate another submissive”

“Dami? Are you homophobic? Do I being married to another submissive offend you?” Dick asked. Damian had no problem being around Katy Kane, an Alpha Female who liked other dominants.

“No. I don't hate gays. It’s just gross that you want to try an unnatural method of consummation. Omega’s aren’t build for penetrating. I bet you can satisfy any submissive with your dick-”

“Damian. That’s quite enough! My sex life has nothing to do with you. I may be an Omega but I am not your Omega. I don't belong to the Alpha’s of this household. Bruce took me in as a kid and taught me that Omega’s are just as strong as Alpha’s. He promised that no one in this household would breed me and I would not have to breastfeed my younger siblings like a “good Omega”. He saw value in me” He sipped the rest of iced tea “I will not have your misogynistic ways present in this household!”

Damian growled and stalked forward “You can’t tell me what to do. I am an **Alpha** and I had quite enough of your disobedience. Omega’s can never be equal to Alpha’s. You are meant to be fucked and bred”

“Robin!” Dick scolded. His heat seemed to flare up and his mind was numbing. His instinct told him to agree with this Alpha but he wouldn’t “Stop saying that! I will have you know that-” he was cut off by the Alpha pouncing on him and pinning him to the bed.

“Damian whaa?” He whimpered as he felt his neck being licked and scented “S-stop Dami, It’s my heat influencing y-you _ahn ah ah_ s-stop l-lickin- _ah_ ” He moaned “Stop, snap out of it D-Dami, _ah_ ” He arched his back “Leave!”

The young hero growled and bit harshly at the Omega’s ears “Are your ordering _me_ around Omega?”

Dick did not understand why fear struck his heart at the sound of the Alpha’s growl. He whimpered “N-no Alpha”

Damian smirked as he licked the Omega’s ear. The Omega was responding and quite frankly Damian liked it. Very much. He slowly slid off Dick’s shirt “You’re going to have my pup” He hissed as he removed the Omega’s shorts as well leaving flushed Dick naked and _horny_. He trailed down to the Omega’s cock. It was 4 inches. Certainly he didn’t satisfy his girlfriends with this? Sex with Grayson must have been a lot of oral sex.  He ignored the organ. It was useless. Omega’s in the east were told not to touch their penises. It’s was forbidden to find pleasure in such a masculine way. Their holes were to be the only thing to be touched. Damian went further down to see that sweet glistening pink hole leaking large amounts of slick. Damian’s pupils were blown wide.He leaned in and licked the wet hole watching the Omega _shrill_ in pleasure and grip his hair. He smirked and licked harsher swiping his rough tongue directly over the now sloppy gaping hole. Damian had never seen his eldest brother lose control like this.

“Hmmm, after tonight you’re going to take your submissive place in the family. You will start milk production” He played with the older man’s soft pink nipples “You will serve me and be under the command of the family especially me. I will be your Alpha and we are going to start a family”

“Y-yes Alpha!” He whimpered and arched his back “Y-yours. All yours. Serve Alpha well... ’m good Omega” he whined and wrapped his arms around the smaller boys neck careful not to put too much of weight onto his young Alpha “B-breed me”

“Good Omega. No one can satisfy you like this” He whispered as he slid a finger in the Omega’s hole. To be honest he had never done this before, Damian followed through with what he learned on videos and books. He slid his finger in and out of the _twitching_ aching hole and watched it start to turn a painful purple. The violent colour of purple around the Omegas hole indicated that the Omega was _aching_ for a cock. Dick whined as his hole started throbbing greedily. He needed something in there. Anything. He felt the Alpha pull away and remove his clothes. He whimpered when he saw the six inch dick in front of him. All he wanted was to fuck him on it. Six inches was hardly big for an Alpha but Damian was still a 12 year old. His cock was sure to grow to around eleven inches at this rate. Damian kissed his neck while slamming his fingers harshly in the trembling Omega’s body biting and leaving searing love bites all over the Omega’s chest. Damian was ecstatic. He was going to sire his own pup.

“ _AHn ah ah ah_ ” Dick whined as those fingers slammed against his prostrate “Please A-alpha. M-mate me”

“Hmmm patience. I don't want to hurt you” He murmured. His childlike personality coming out. He really didn’t want to hurt Dick anymore than necessary for breeding. He blushed slightly. He didn’t think too much about it but this was his first time mating... **having sex**. He was kind of nervous. He didn’t want to disappoint the Omega. Surely he had natural talent he had no doubt of that but the pressure was still there. Dick had had a very active sexual life before he even met Sandra. Dick had a lot of people to compare the young Alpha to and that made Damian nervous.

The Omega whimpered and turned on his stomach raising his buttock’s in the air and Damian being the dignified young man that he was flushed at the lewd display. He shook his head. No need to act like a virgin. He initiated this. “uh-uhm right Omega, spread your knee’s a little more apart”

Damian let out a slight growl as he positioned himself behind Dick. He gently nudged the Omega’s hole with the tip of his cock groaning at how  good it felt. His knee’s felt wobbly. This was so good. It felt so fucking good. He sunk in immediately trembling at the feeling of the tight heat around his cock. Damian was embarrassed. He was so weak kneed and inexperienced. He moaned as he pulled out and slammed back “ _Ahhh ahn ahh Alpha!_ ” Dick cried. His body shook violently. The Alpha had stabbed his prostrate so hard. Taking this as a sign Damian slammed harder mercilessly striking the Omega’s sweet spot watching him cry in pleasure, sobbing and begging for more. Damian held his hips firmly snapping his own hips feeling the Omega’s slick coat his balls and drip down their thighs lusciously. He smirked, the Omega was enjoying it.

“M-more A-alpha!” Dick cried into his pillows as he felt the ruthless pounding of his younger brother take him to new levels of pleasure. “ _Ahn n-anh argh_ Damian _yes! Yes! Yes!_ ” He cried as is hole clenched tightly and he came around the aching rod in him.

Damian’s eyes widened. It was so tight. He clenched his eyes and let out an embarrassing sharp cry as he his knot hardened and he came flooding the Omega’s womb with his healthy virile cum, watching the Omega slump on the bed falling asleep. He gasped. That. Was. Mind. Blowing. He lay next to Dick still connected to the Omega and rubbed his back “I’m sorry Dick” he murmured before falling asleep himself.

 

* * *

 

“Did that just happen?” Tim asked as he leaned his ear on door. They couldn’t interrupt a mating because Alpha’s got hella territorial and could have harmed Dick.

“I’m afraid so. They are both going to regret this so much when they wake up in the morning” Jason murmured as he lit his cigarette and grinned “I can’t wait to see father’s reaction when he finds out they mated. With us it’s okay because Bruce knows we always hanging out together that’s why we smell the similar but he is going to notice that Dick is smelling of Alpha from a mile away”

Tim grit his head and smacked his mates head “You idiot. This is not funny! I’m so worried about Damian, he is so young and Dick is married, I’m worried about him too. Also what did Alfred tell you about smoking in the house?” he pulled the cigarette out of his mates mouth and stomped it on the granite floor and stomping away.

“Sheesh. That idiot Damian just ruined sex for me tonight!” He growled cursing the god’s for his Omega’s constant worrying and mothering of Damian. Now Damian has his own Omega to worry about him so Tim was now all his.

* * *

Dick woke up deliriously. His eyes blur as it adjusted to the sun rays of the morning light. He felt a shuffle next to him and once his eyes gained focus he noticed his baby brother cuddling up in his bed looking so ridiculously angelic and cute... His baby brother... "Dear god what have I done? I have taken advantage of poor Damian" He whimpered unaware of his "angelic" brothers scheme. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for taking long to update. Also please comment so I can get your opinion or what you want to happen in the story. It also shows that you are interested.


	3. Baba

 

“ _Oh. My. God_ ” Dick brought his hands to his face in disbelief and covering it in shame.

Damian stirred and woke up “D-Dick?”

The elder brother grabbed his blanket and covered himself up “I am so sorry Damian. I... I took advantage of you in my heat. I am so sorry please. Please don't hate me” He whimpered as tears streamed down his cheeks “I know you didn’t want to and I am so ashamed for not being in control of my pheromones. I’m so sorry Damian”

Damian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, typical Dick Grayson. He had just rap- “ **forcefully** ” bred Dick and somehow Dick believes it was his fault “No Grayson. It’s my fault I couldn’t control myself. I knew I shouldn’t have come here while you were in heat. I was foolish to think I could control myself”

“Damian it’s not your fault. You’re a young Alpha. You haven’t learned to control yourself yet” He wiped his tears “Dami I am so sorry”

“It’s okay. I’m not going to lie and pretend that I didn’t enjoy it... anyway, I think it’s best if we pretend this never happened” Damian stood up and gathered his t-shirt which he didn’t remember removing and buttoned up his jeans. “Drake is probably waiting for me to play Crisis Core”

“R-right I need to stay in my den till my heat ends” Dick tightened his grip on his blanket. This was so wrong and Damian was so calm and mature about the situation.

Damian nodded “O-Okay um well yes, that makes sense” He gave one last glance at the Omega and left the room.

 

* * *

 

“Sooo Dami~ I heard you got your first piece ass yesterday” Jason teased.

Tim smacked his arm “Shut up Jay. This isn’t funny, Dick is married”

Damian rolled his eyes “I’d rather not speak about that mishap and I ask you too not to lest father find out and kill us all”

“Us?” Jason asked confused.

“Yeah if Father finds out about this, he will be finding out about you and Drake” Damian stated coldly as he grabbed his game controller.

“Heyy but you promised that you wouldn’t tell anyone” Jason huffed “What a brat! I’m going to head out with my friends- bye baby” he kissed Tim “See you baby-bat” He waved and left.

“Dami?” Tim asked gently in a non-threatening Omega tone “Do you want to talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about? We had sex. Big Deal” Damian growled as he chose his avatar on the game.

“Yes but, it was your first time... Did you bite Dick accidently?”

“Don't be ridiculous. I know biting means bonding and I am not stupid enough to let myself lose control” He huffed and turned to play his game. The Alpha seemed agitated so Tim decided to drop the topic. He was closer to Damian’s age and he knew if Damian needed to talk to anyone he would come to him first. Omega’s felt the need to cuddle after mating so he wondered if Dick was okay.

Dick sat in his bed whining as he clenched his sheets. His body ached and he was just overall uncomfortable. Where was Alpha?  His mind clouded. He just needed his Alpha here with him. His eyes glazed with lust and need. He grabbed his blanket and threw it off him before leaving the room, naked. His feet felt good against the cold marble floors as he trudged to the living room. He could smell his Alpha there with another Omega. He hissed. Usually it was okay for Alpha’s to have many Omegas and Omega’s were fine with it but during heat Omega’s became possessive of their Alpha’s. He growled when he entered the room to see his Alpha sitting next to an Omega alone together and conversing _. “Alpha!”_ He whined feeling betrayed. His Alpha didn’t bite him yet and he already ran off to another Omega. Was he not good enough?

Tim stood up and ran to Dick. It was common for Omega’s to comfort each other but not when one was considered a rival for the Alpha’s attention. “Hey Dick, how are you feeling?”

The elder Omega growled and pushed the other away and sat next to the younger Alpha and growled at Tim “Mine!”

Tim held his hands up in surrender and chuckled “He is all yours I swear it”

“Wait what? Drake don't you dare leave me alone with this Omega!”Damian hissed “He thinks we are mated”

“Oh it’s just the heat. He will probably come to his senses by tomorrow. I had a friend who got raped and for the rest of his heat whined for his “mate”. In heat we become attached to the person we fuck even if it’s a complete stranger which is why we have suppressants... I wonder why his failed this month” Tim shrugged “I suggest you get him back in his room before Alfred comes in and wonders why Dick is naked and calling you his mate”

Damian nodded “Come on Dick, let’s get you back to your room”

“M-mate? To M-mate?” Dick asked whining slightly.

“No, you need to hide from Alfred” He growled. The Omega could clearly not understand coherent sentences at this stage.

Tim laughed “Try words that make him feel bonded to you”

Damian nodded “Come **Mate** , I have just **bred you** ; **it’s safer** to be in your- **our Den** right now, to **protect the pups** ”

All Dick heard was ‘ _Mate... bred you... safer... Den... Protect pups’_ He figured his Alpha thought it was safer to be in their den because he might be with pups. He nodded and allowed the Alpha to help him up and walk him to his room. He walked inside and fell on his bed and turned around to see the Alpha not coming inside “C-come Mate” he pleaded.

“No. This isn’t good, your pheromones...” He covered his nose and closed the door and left.

Dick whined. His Alpha has left him. He couldn’t even leave because his Alpha asked him to stay inside in case he was with child.

The next two days Dick suffered in his heat but it was finally over and he couldn’t wait to go and swear his doctor for giving him drugs that don't work. He hopped of his bed and had a clean shower. He needed to train today since he missed out on training for like 4 days. He brushed his teeth and washed his hair. He felt fresh. He never bath in four days so this felt so good.

When he arrived in the kitchen he noticed a tense air. Obviously everyone knew he was finished with his heat. **So embarrassing** “Hey guys”

“Hey” the greeted in unison.

Alfred smiled “Master Dick I prepared your tea with sunflower essence”

“Thanks Alfred” He sat next to Tim on the table and sipped his tea.

Once Alfred left to tend to the garden Jason coughed “So you and Dami huh?”

Dick and Damian choked on their tea and glared at Jason. Even Tim was glaring at him. Damian growled “Didn’t I tell you not to bring that up unless you want a fist in your face?”

Jason pouted “I’m his elder bro and he has no respect whatsoever”

“Okay that’s enough” Tim frowned and grabbed his bag “Todd! Take me for waffles at Waffle Hut!”

“Yes Drake sir!” he mock saluted his boyfriend as they left.

“Damian-” Dick tried but Damian stood up and left his bowl of cereal in the sink before leaving the room. The Omega huffed. _Did Damian have to act like a heartless Alpha right now?_ They were family. They had to talk sooner or later. They couldn’t just avoid each other, but then again... Damian was just a child.

* * *

 

It has been three weeks and Damian had managed to avoid him in Wayne Manor for three whole weeks. It was so awkward. He couldn’t wait for Sandra to come home so they could go back to their apartment. The guilt was present in his heart. He was a terrible husband. He didn’t even feel all that bad to be honest. Sandra was not the first lover he cheated on in his life... but she was his wife. He should feel terrible but he couldn’t shake of the satisfying feeling of an Alpha dominating him in bed. It was only natural _, instincts_. He growled angrily. He couldn’t believe himself _, justifying cheating on his wife because of instinct._ He could not believe himself.

He sunk into the lounge cushions when he heard Tim run down the stairs screaming “Bruce is here!”

Dick sat up as Bruce entered the lounge with Tim clinging to his arm “Hey Bruce” He stood up and hugged his adoptive father.

When they pulled away Bruce frowned “Dick ... you smell pregnant... by me...” No it wasn’t his child obviously. Dick was his adoptive child, however he smelled so familiar... Suddenly Bruce let out a roar that emanated throughout the entire manor “Damian Wayne, get the fuck down here right fucking now!”

Damian and Jason came in the room tired as hell. Damian rubbed his eyes tiredly “What the hell father. It is 4am on a Saturday morning. This better be an emergency”

“You fucking brat!” He grabbed Damian by his shirt and flung him across the room “I am the Alpha in charge of this house! You dare to take advantage of one of our family Omega’s without my permission to court?”

Damian coughed as he attempted to stand up. Dick rushed to him to help him “Bruce! It wasn’t his fault. I went through heat and I triggered his rut. He is still young and cannot control himself”

“So he raped you?” Bruce asked angrily attempting to grab Damian from Dick’s arms. “My son raped you?”

“No! No Bruce. I consented and encouraged it” He whimpered, holding his little Alpha protectively. If he was **pregnant,** he needed his Alpha.

“You can’t properly consent in heat Dick” Bruce tried reasoning.

“No... Please don't hurt Dami. It was my entire fault, I seduced him” He lied. “I was lonely without Sandra and I asked him to share my heat”

Damian’s eyes widened. That wasn’t true. Damian tackled him and Dick pleaded with him to get off before their instincts took over so why was Dick protecting him. How did Bruce even find out that they had sex?

Bruce sat down when Alfred ushered him to do so “Do you know how wrong this is. You’re pregnant! You’re married to another woman. There is no way you can hide this affair. You... you will have to mate with Damian”

Damians eyes widened “Pregnant? Dick is pregnant? With my child?”

“Damian is too young to be a father Bruce. I will speak to Sandra. She will accept this and Sandra and I can raise the baby tog-”

“The hell you’re raising my child with that harlot! It’s mine! I want you and our child living here with me!” Damian growled.

“Damian your brother is right. You have your duty with Teen Titans. You really can’t afford to be a father right now” Bruce pointed out “You’re twelve and you have school. You don't need any more distractions”

“No! I refuse this. I grew up without a father when I lived with my mother. I won’t deprive my child of their father! I want Dick to stay here with us until the birth and then he can move back with his wife as long as the baby stays here!” He huffed.

“And who do you suppose is going to look after it when you’re all at school or on a mission?” asked Alfred.

“You of course” He shrugged.

Dick rolled his eyes “Damian, don’t be ridiculous. I’m its mother!”

Damian frowned “Then as its mother you should know your place is here with its father attempting to raise this child the proper way”

“How about you and Sandra move in Dick?” asked Bruce quietly?

Dick sighed “That’s if she still wants me after this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey please leave comments and kudo's. It feeds my desire to continue.


	4. Bruce Wayne

“Sandra-”

“How could you do this to me Dick?” She yelled “I am your wife!”

Dick whimpered holding his stomach protectively “I love you, it was just my heat”

“Heat? Is that your excuse? You were so horny that you let your twelve year old brother fuck you?” She hissed angrily. How could the man she love do this to her?

“I-I I am truly sorry Sandra. I don't know what to say. I am ashamed of myself” He looked at his feet submissively “I didn’t want this happen, I couldn’t control myself since I had suppressed my heat for ten years now”

“How are we supposed to recover from this? How can I go out in public and tell people that my Omega husband is knocked up by his little brother?” She sobbed “I... I love you Dick. I married you despite people complaining that an Omega male and Beta female are not a good match.”

“I know love. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for shaming you like this” He murmured.

She looked up “I guess the only way we can salvage the situation is by doing the proper thing. We will move in with your child’s Alpha until the baby is born and we will leave the baby there”

“But Sandra it’s my child!” He gasped.

“That’s the only way we can make this work Dick. I am not raising another man’s child!” She huffed and went to her room to pack.

* * *

 

“He what!?” A voice rang through the batcave. Bruce winced and the screech.

“Yeah uhm... that’s what happened” Bruce murmured looking into the computer screen watching his ex-lover freak out.

“I am coming over there to see that little hussy that tricked my son into breeding him!” Talia yelled slamming her hands on the table.

“Dick is not a hussy Talia. He is my son” Bruce frowned offended by her tone.

She growled “Don't forget who your blood son is. He is a hussy. Not only did he trick you into giving him control of Wayne Enterprises, he got pregnant on purpose to inherit from our Royal Family!” She glared at him “This is what happens when you take in strays my beloved”

“Dick is my first child Talia. Blood means nothing. I may feel more responsible and obligated for Damian but I treat them all equally!” He sat back on his chair “Besides I think this one might have been Dami’s fault. Dick has enough self control not to pounce on an Alpha but this was the first time Dami smelled an Omega in heat since presenting”

“Are you saying our son has no self control?” She asked threateningly “That our perfect child is flawed?”

“That’s exactly what I am saying. He isn’t perfect. Stop acting like he is. You should be lucky I didn’t beat him to a pulp for taking advantage of my Omega son!” He leaned forward “He is just a child. Don't think he doesn’t make mistakes”

“Hmph. Since I sent him to stay with you he has become sloppy. Prepare a room for me. I should be there by tonight” She uttered and the screen went black.

Bruce sighed as he went into the mansion. It was just one headache after the other. The truth will come out eventually and the press would be swarming outside his front gates.

“Master Bruce. There you are. There is a young Omega in the living room claiming to be your wife” Alfred personally looked shaken. Who could scare even Alfred of?

He nodded and headed towards the living room to see that young white haired Omega he brutally fucked just two months ago. He raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

The man’s face lit up “Bruceyyy!” He flung his arms around Bruce’s neck “I missed you pumpkin! You don't call you don't write, did my virginity mean nothing to you?” He asked the last part demurely.

“Hmmm I was under the impression that you weren’t a virgin considering your wanton behaviour” Bruce smirked “Again can I help you?”

“Oh love, of course I wasn’t a virgin but if it turns you on I can pretend to be” He leaned closer to Bruce’s lips, breath ghosting on the other mans.

“Can. I. Help. You. Omega?” Bruce grit out.

The young man turned around and flopped on the sofa crossing his skinny legs “Yes. Your wifey has arrived and you will take responsibility for me!”

“Responsibility?” Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

The white haired man flung a small long gift box “Here. A little motivational gift”

Bruce caught it easily and opened it. His eyes widened “Oh no”

“Oh yes!” the man grinned like a maniac “Congratulations Daddy”

* * *

 

“Hahahaha!” Jason burst out laughing “Really Bruce again? After all the use-protection speeches you gave me and Dick and you do this twice?”

Tim smiled slightly amused. Damian folded his arm glaring at his father at the Omega “Father. I remember you beating me to a pulp for impregnating Grayson”

“T-That’s different! I am the adult! You’re a child! You... You don't get to judge me!” He pointed out.

Tim smiled at the young man “What did you say your name was?”

The man stuck his hands out “Jackson Wayne! Wife of Bruce Wayne”

Bruce glared at him “You’re not my wife!”

“I like him” Tim giggled “This is going to be so fun”

“Hn. A Whore after Father’s money” Damian spat venomously.

“Like **mother like son** , that’s what your mother said about Dick and you” Bruce murmured.

“You told mother?” Damian gasped and stood up “Why?”

“She asked about you. I don't think I could have missed such a big detail in your life” Bruce shrugged.

Damian growled and stood up “I hate you” he muttered before leaving the room.

Jason laughed at a joke that Jack made in the background causing Bruce to frown “Don't get use to this house Omega! After the brat is born we will sort out custody and you will live elsewhere!”

Jack pouted and looked at Tim “See how Brucey treats his poor wifey!”

“Awww” Tim patted his head “It’s okay Jackie. Bruce takes a while to warm up to people”

“He warmed up pretty fast when he stole my virginity like an animal,” He faked sobbed.

“Bruce!” Tim gasped.

Bruce looked flabbergasted “He wasn’t –I didn’t –He is lying!”

“Dad! I’m disappointed in you!” Tim took Jack’s hands “Come I’ll show you to your room that Alfred prepared”

Bruce sighed as he watched them leave. He still had to deal with Talia coming over and Dick and his wife moving in. This evening was far from over. He might as well go on early patrol rather than deal with his guests.

* * *

 

“I got it!” Damian growled at Alfred who attempted to carry Dick’s bags.

Dick sighed and glared at them “I can carry my own bags. I’m not disabled. Please take my wife’s bags to my room”

“Your room?” Damian asked “Why your room?”

“She is my wife Dami-”

“Absolutely not! You are pregnant Dick. It’s safer with me” He growled and glared at the woman in front of him.

“Little D. I’m not sleeping in your room!”

“Well then you can’t sleep with her! What if she hurts our child?”

Sandra growled “I am Dick’s mate you can’t say such things”

“Actually” Jason started as he walked into the room “As an Alpha Dami has a strong instinct to protect his Omega and offspring. He will get agitated and aggressive if another scent is on his “Baby momma””

Dick sighed “Fine I will sleep alone!” He stomped to his room whilst Alfred showed Sandra to another room.

* * *

 

 Later on Bruce returned and they were all about to retire to bed when the door slammed open. He almost forgot. One more guest.

“Damian Wayne!” Talia yelled as she stomped  

“M-mother?”

“Where is he?” Talia looked around and spotted Dick in the room sipping tea. She stalked up to him “You desperate little-”

“Mother!” Damian stood in front of Dick protectively “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see exactly why this harlot thought it was okay to take advantage of you!” She hissed.

Jack walked into the room and clung to Bruce’s arm “What’s all the noise here? Momma need’s her beauty sleep” He pouted and kissed Bruce’s cheek “Come baby lets go to bed”

Bruce pried the needy Omega of him and Talia raised an eyebrow before letting out a bitter chuckle “Like **father like son** huh? Even you couldn’t keep it in your pants my beloved? Now we have to deal with another trashy Omega sponging of the money that should all be Damian’s one day”

Damian couldn’t argue with that. Everything was rightfully his. “Mother, please Grayson isn’t a Harlot. This was my entire fault. He is married. I couldn’t control myself during his heat”

“Damian!” She hissed “I am so disappointed at you. Wayne Industries, The Republic of Leeds, The League of assassins –everything is for you my son and you waste your seed on a common married Omega! You’re supposed to marry the Arabian Princess!”

“Mother what is done is done. I am pleased that Grayson is the mother of my child. He is strong, honourable, beautiful, kind and if he took such good care of me these past few years as my brother he will make an amazing mother” Damian murmured “Come Grayson, you must get some rest”

“And you!” Talia turned and glared at Jack “Get of my man”

Jack rolled his eyes “Your man? I don't recall my Alpha calling your name as he fucked me all night long”

Talia raised her hand to smack him but Bruce stopped her “Talia he is only an Omega. Don't hit him, he is pregnant”

Talia nodded and calmed herself down. She herself was an Alpha and she would not lower herself to hitting an Omega. She just couldn’t understand what Bruce saw in this psychotic Omega! “If you’re here for our money-”

“I don't need Brucey’s money. I have my own thank you very much. Brucey and I actually love each other very much so how about you just leave us alone!” Jack huddled in Bruce’s chest causing Bruce to roll his eyes and pull away “I’m too old to deal with this. I’m going out”

He sighed and left as he drowned out the sound of the two yell abuse at each other. He went to the batcave and sat on his office chair and Alfred joined him “Rough day Master Bruce?”

“You have no idea Alfred” He played taped of Joker on his screen.

“Something the matter?”

“Yeah something is odd... Joker has not been active for the last three months. What could he be planning?” He asked.

“With that bloke Master Wayne... you never know”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a comment if you wish for me to continue


	5. Pregnancy issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while since i updated however, I have not been getting any feedback from the readers, so I haven't really been motivated to write. I will continue the story if i see a bigger response and feedback in terms of comments o please guys.
> 
> After reading please don't forget to comment your thoughts.

 Dick grabbed his jacket. He had a meeting this afternoon but his morning sickness was killing him.

“You should stay at home.” He heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Damian-Fucking-Wayne leaning against the door.

“I’m fine. I have a company to run.” Dick rubbed his upset stomach lightly and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water with the younger Wayne eagerly following him.

“I know you’re fine but will my offspring be fine?” Damian asked pointedly.

Dick turned around and glared at him “You know this is your entire fault Damian, so don't act like a responsible parent when you weren’t responsible enough to keep it in your pants.” He sipped at his glass of cool filtered water.

“My fault? You were the slut in heat!” Damian growled.

Dick felt dread creep in his throat but held his tears back. He wasn’t going to be some emotional, irrational pregnant Omega. He knew Damian just had a sharp tongue. “I’m going” He slammed his cup and headed towards the door.

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear earlier, Grayson. You are **NOT** going.” Damian growled.

Dick turned around angrily “Who are you to tell me what to do?”

Damian sighed “Look Dick, I don't want to fight. It’s not good for the baby, just-”

“No, No, No. Tell me what gives you the right to tell me what to do?” Dick growled stepping forward.

Damian growled back. A babyish growl, it was obvious that Damian’s Alpha growl was not fully mature as yet. It probably couldn’t get Dick to submit, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Little growls that sounded more like a puppy crying almost made Dick laugh if it wasn’t for the fact that Damian was being cruel enough to attempt to use his Alpha growl to subjugate him.

“Damian” He warned.

With one final growl between the Alpha’s teeth, Dick felt his heart ache. _What was this feeling? Submit. Submit to Alpha. Young Alpha grows to be strong and protect pups. Obey Alpha. Feed Alpha to be strong. Mate Alpha._ ‘No. That puppy growl can’t be making me submit’ He whimpered and barred his neck.

“What have you done to him?” Damian turned to see his father rush into the kitchen, “Damian why is he submitting?”

He remained silent. He knew Bruce was a progressive Alpha. He was against subjugation and slavery.

Bruce let out a loud growl that echoed through the mansion causing everyone to rush into the kitchen. “Did you use your Alpha voice on him?”

Sandra gasped “What did you do to my husband?”

“Damian, answer us!” Bruce demanded. Alfred, Tim and Jason remained silent.

Talia stepped up “Damian is an Alpha and it is well within his rights to command an Omega.”

“Talia, I can’t believe that you raised Damian this way,” He turned to Damian “Omega’s are to be respected too, how you can force your brother into submission?”

Damian frowned “I am the Alpha. He is supposed to obey me father! He carries my child! I know what’s best for him and our pup. I won’t have him going around embarrassing me.”

Sandra stepped up and smacked him “How dare you?”

Suddenly in a flash Sandra was pushed away and Dick was standing protectively in front of Damian. It wasn’t uncommon for Omega’s to take the parental role and protect their younger Alpha mates. He turned around “Are you hurt Alpha?” He caressed Damian’s smooth baby face.

Damian smacked his hand away “You idiot! Don't fight people whilst you are carrying my pup.”

Dick’s glassy delirious eyes widened and lowered submissively “Alpha, forgive me, but Alpha is also a pup. Alpha needs protection. I will feed Alpha my milk till Alpha is big and strong to take care of our pups”

“Are you saying that I’m not strong enough?” Damian growled angrily.

“N-No A-alpha is strong but-”

“But what?” Damian asked.

Dick whimpered “I’m sorry.”

“Damian, that’s enough! Look at Dick, this is not him!” Jason yelled.

“Go to your room” Bruce growled “Take Dick and have him get some sleep. Don't you dare force him into anything?”

Damian sighed and walked to his room with the pregnant Omega trailing behind him. When Damian thought up this plan, he never expected it to be such a hassle. He expected to pup Dick, deliver the baby safely, and take the dominant role in Dick’s life thus taking his company for himself. Despite being the smart prodigy that he is, he failed to anticipate the family drama, the pregnant mood swings, Dicks unruly, unomega like behaviour, the progressive household and the responsibility of taking care of the Omega.

Dick allowed himself to be walked to Damain’s quarters. His eyes widened. Everything smelled like Damian. It felt safe and warm. He rubbed the small bump on his stomach as he heard a knock. Damian stepped away from him and opened his door. “What do you want mother?”

Talia frowned “I’m here to talk to the both of you, here Grayson, drink this fruit juice. It will help your mind clear up a bit” She tossed the pink bottle at the Omega who clumsily caught it and unscrewed the cap and drank slowly as Talia sat down on Damian’s couch.

Damian sighed “What do you want?” He looked at Dick to find his eyes have cleared up slightly and he didn’t look half as meek as he did five minutes ago but he was still fairly submissive.

“What is your plan Damian? Do you wish to mate this Omega?” Talia asked.

 

“Don't be ridiculous mother” Damian frowned “I don't wish to mate or get married to Grayson.”

 

Dick frowned. He did not wish to marry Damian either but he didn’t have to say it as if it repulsed him.

“You were promised to a princess Damian, you have ruined your reputation by pupping not just a low bred Omega but also by pupping a married Omega. You should be so lucky as to be born an Alpha with the allowance of leaving your seed in many Omega’s. This Omega of yours must divorce his beta spouse and serve as your broodmare. I have checked his physical stats, he is extremely fertile, in top physical health, relatively attractive, I don't see why he shouldn’t bear a batch of pups for the future generation of the Al Ghul line. He is already giving us one he might as well give more. I’m sure the princess would prefer having just one pup with you, being a princess she would want to watch her figure.” Talia murmured as she flipped through Dicks files.

Dick frowned “Those are my personal files!”  


Talia rolled her eyes “And you were pupped by my son, I don't see why your files should be kept from us. We are entitled to knowing what kind of Omega is bearing Damian’s child.”

“I will not divorce my wife and I will not become anyone’s broodmare. I’m a grown ass man. Don't think because I’m an Omega that I am weak and would do anything you ask.” Dick stood up and gestured towards the door “Leave please.”

“Don’t presume to tell me what to do Omega.” Talia stated.

Damian sighed “Mother, please just leave. I think Grayson is tired. So am I. We will discuss this at a later date.”

Once Talia left the room Dick sat down and rubbed his swollen tummy softly. “In four months this drama will all be over.”

Damian looked at Dick “Grayson, I may be... young, but I do want what’s best for the... the kid and for you of course.”

Dick’s eyes softened. He always had a soft spot for Damian. “Yes of course Dami, come here.” He gestured to the bed that he was sitting on.

Damian sat next to him. Dick took his younger brother’s hands in his gently and placed it on his stomach. “This kid is going to be great; she is going to be smart, cute, and strong-”

“Wait what? It’s not a she! It’s a he! An Alpha male!” Damian pouted and rubbed his stomach gently.

Dick laughed “Yes, yes, whatever it is doesn’t matter, girl, boy, alpha, beta, omega, it doesn’t matter. I will love it no matter what. Sandra and I will give it all the attention-”

Damian frowned and pulled his hand away “Sandra? Your wife?  if you are thinking of moving back to that little flat of yours to raise my Alpha Son with that woman! You are mistaken Grayson!”

“Dami, you’re not ready to be a father, you’re still a kid. Of course you may come to visit and play with the baby, but being a Dad is a big responsibility. You’re only twelve, I want you to enjoy yourself and not be saddled with all this responsibility for the one mistake you made.” Dick said as gently as he could.

Damian stood up. He was livid “You’re saying I’m not strong and responsible to protect and provide for you and my own offspring?”

“Please, you’re taking this all the wrong way! Try to calm down” On a usual day Dick would have just punched Damian for acting so childish. He rubbed his stomach to calm himself down . “Let’s think logically for a second-”

“Fuck that! You can leave but my son stays here, I will use my rights as the Alpha Father if I must to ensure this.”

* * *

 

“Master Bruce, what is wrong?” asked Alfred “And where is the little Omega always hanging of your shoulder. I went to give him tea but he isn’t anywhere to be found.”

Bruce waved it off “Don't worry about him, he may act delicate and shy but he is probably out spending my money wildly. It’s been a month since he came to stay here and he bought more baby clothes than the baby can use in a year.”

“Perhaps you should stop him as I fear being out of a job if you get broke” Alfred murmured and poured tea for Bruce.

Bruce shrugged “Leave him, the more he is out doing things, the less he is here nagging me when I am busy.” He typed on his keyboard and stared intently at the screen.

“Something the matter Master Bruce?”

He nodded “Joker... has been absent for five months now. His gang still seems to be causing trouble but nothing major. Just vandalism and reckless driving and disrupting peace but he is nowhere to be found.”

“Sounds to me like you are missing him.” Alfred’s tone was amused.

Bruce glared at him “Don't be ridiculous. I think we have enough on our hands with Jackson and Dick being pregnant, It’s nice having a break, I’m just hoping he isn’t laying low and planning something.”

Suddenly a message came through on his computer. He opened it and vibrant green hair and deathly pale skin was the first thing he noticed. It was a video. He pressed play “Hello Batsy! So a little birdy told me that you’re going to be a daddy again! Awww I’m kind of jealous. He is cute though, look at that ass!” The video changed to a short snippet of white haired Jackson shopping and picking out cute baby toys and clothes. “Look at that pretty face. It would be a shame if someone had to slice it up. You’re kind of lucky Batsy. I’d kill to bury my cock in that sweet ass” He chuckled and the video reverted back to his face “I know you’re probably missing me darling but we will see each other soon!” with that the video switched off.

Bruce stood up immediately forgetting to grab his mask. His heart was beating fast. He had to find Jackson. He could be... something could have happened to him. He ran through the mansion, cape fluttering behind him. He needed to find Jackson. Just as he flung the door open there was Jackson standing innocently with bags of clothes hanging of his pale delicate arms “Brucey? What’s wrong?”

Bruce grabbed him in his arms in a tight hug “Where were you so long?” He pulled him inside.

Jackson blushed “Aww baby did you miss me?” As he sat down he fished through one of the bags “I was just buying toys for the little munchkin! Look!” He pulled out a stuffed giraffe and hugged it close to him.

Bruce's eyes softened "Please don't come home so late. It's dangerous."

Jackson hugged him nuzzling him lovingly. "So you do care about me."

Bruce purred and kissed his forehead.

Jackson pulled away "Bruce? why are you in a batman costume?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!


	6. Peace Attempts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, thanks so much for your support. I know all of you have been waiting so long for this chapter. Words can not express how sorry I am for keeping you waiting so long. I started this story and I am obligated to finish it because it makes me so happy that so many people like it.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR ANYONE WHO JUST STARTED READING!!!!!  
> *****This story contains underage sex and has themes of non-con/rape*****
> 
> If you are in anyway uncomfortable or feel sensitive towards these themes please turn back now.

Damian and Sandra were pissed. Dick had snuck out a few hours ago leaving everyone completely worried.

Sandra paced around angrily “You went to the Doctor without me?”

Damian growled “You went to the Physician without me?”

Dick sighed “Yes I went after work. It was a spontaneous decision. I didn’t purposely make an appointment without you my love.” He gave a weak smile to Sandra. “I’ve just been feeling extremely tired so I thought I’d stop by Dr Mace. He decided to do a scan while I was there because he wasn’t busy.”

Sandra looked at the ultrasound. It was beautiful. She could practically see the small cute features of the baby. She wanted her own.

Damian stood up stubbornly “Why am I being ignored?” He snatched the picture and practically scrutinized it “Omega!”

Dick turned to him and scowled “Don't address me as Omega.”

“Why is our child so ugly?” Damian asked as he pointed at the six month old foetus.

The older Omega rolled his eyes “It’s not ugly you idiot! It’s a foetus.”

“Don't call me an idiot! I’ll have you know, I am going to be a father!” Damian stated proudly and held the sonogram to his chest.

Dick smiled. That was so cute. He ruffled Damian’s hair “Yes bro, you are so you have to start helping me around with stuff.”

Damian’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly “I’ll help you with whatever you need! I’m the Alpha.”

Dick let out a chuckle and removed his jacket “Don't you have homework Dami?”

“Yeah but I wanted to train a bit first, you want to come?”

Dick pondered for a moment “Yeah I could do some yoga.”

Sandra’s heart broke as she watched the two leave the room. Damian and Dick have been close but Damian had this idea that Dick would stay here and raise the baby with him. She had a feeling, Damian was right. Dick seemed to be getting comfortable here. She knew she couldn’t get her husband back.

 

* * *

 

“Uhm costume party I’m planning.” Bruce said nervously.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Jackson asked as he placed his hands on his delicate hips.

“Suprise! For you.” The vigilante added.

Jackson frowned “Why would I need a surprise party?”

“Uhmmm... because I was going to-”

“Going to what?” The Omega looked angrily.

“Propose to you!” Bruce blurted out accidently. ‘shit shit shit. Why did I say such a stupid lie?’

Jackson’s eyes widened “What? Omg! Baby!” He looked down to his stomach “Sweety! Did you hear what your Daddy said? We’re going to be a family!” He threw his arms around the Alpha.

* * *

 

“Really, My Beloved? You never seize to amaze me.” Talia murmured as she sipped her tea.

Dick laughed “Bruce, I’m questioning your sense of leadership right now.” He joked.

“Honestly, Father, This Omega must be something amazing if he can trick you into sex, a child and marriage all within seven months.” Damian rolled his eyes and ate his noodles.

“He was going to find out. I had to say something!”

“A baby shower would have been a good excuse Bruce.” Tim added.

“Don't you think you should tell him Bruce? I mean he is carrying your baby.” Dick stated.

Bruce grit his teeth “Sandra doesn’t know about you so why should I have to reveal my secret to someone I barely know?”

Talia rolled her eyes “I will be departing today my beloved. Let me know how you’re going to break up this with side Omega of yours.” She placed her cup down and left.

* * *

 

Tim sat down next to his mate in the lounge “Hey Jay... you ever think about having kids?”

“Like when we’re older?” Jason asked.

“Like now.” Tim stated softly and shyly.

“Oh shit. I knew this was going to affect you.” Jason scooted away a little.

Tim frowned “What?”

“Baby fever. With Jackson and Dick being pregnant, it’s only natural for you to start having baby fever but Tim, you’re too young. Wait till you have finished school. You saw how Bruce beat up Dami for getting Dick pregnant and that’s his biological son, imagine what he’d do to me if he finds out I pupped and mated you without his permission.” Jason stated in a panic.

“But...” Tim bit his lips shyly and leaned towards his mate and scooted on his lap “I want one too. I keep going shopping with Dick and Jackson and they are always picking up these cute things for their babies and I have to just stand there pretending that I am not jealous when I am! I am so jealous Jason! I will be a good mother for your children! I am a good mate aren’t I? Do you not trust me to bear your children? I will give you a strong Alpha son!” He fumbled with his mates fly trying to undo it frantically.

“Baby stop!” Jason tried pulling his hands away but Tim was insistent. Jason... Jason wasn’t ready to be a father and was a Beta so he wasn’t as hell bent on siring children as Alpha’s were and Beta’s were more likely to build their careers and live their lives rather than mate and start families at young ages like Alpha’s and Omega’s. It also kind of broke his heart that Tim wanted to give him a strong Alpha son as if an Alpha child would be more important than and Omega or Beta child. That’s how Omega’s judged their worth. If they bore _many_ Alphas especially a firstborn Alpha son, they were considered good Omega’s. If they birthed Beta children they were considered a disappointment because Alpha children would grow to be **leaders of society**. If they bore _too many_ Omega children or _only_ Omega children they were considered a useless Omega who was only good for creating more breeders. It was sad that his mate thought that way.

He growled lightly and shoved the Omega off his lap and onto the floor before standing up “Tim... I have to go. I will see you later.”

Tim sat there. Pain sank into his heart. He felt rejected. He couldn’t understand why his mate didn’t want children with him. This is why Omega’s were discouraged from mating Beta’s as Beta’s couldn’t handle them like Alpha’s could.

* * *

 

“So where is that woman of yours?” Damian asked Dick as he did some light weights.

Dick eased himself gently into the splits on his yoga mat “She left in a hurry before breakfast. I’m not sure.”

“I was wondering, if I am going to be a good father, I want to be involved Grayson. I would prefer if you lived here but if you would prefer me to move in with you that would be okay too. I would also like you to take me to your physician appointments and I was thinking of quitting the Titans.” He murmured.

Dick’s eyes widened “No ways! Are you crazy! You are the next leader of the Titans when Star And BB leave. No. Just, don't worry Dami, things will fall into place. I’ll come to visit anytime. You can come by my place anytime. You will always be involved.”

Damian looked away. His guilt was eating him alive. He did this to Dick. It wasn’t as great as he imagined it to be. Dick and Sandra were constantly fighting. Grayson did not involve him with anything really and he had taken away so much time from the Titans that Star kept calling to find out when he will be back.

“Damian, don't give away your career for this child. I will raise it well and you’re my brother so you will always be around.”

Damian sighed “So there is no chance of us becoming a family?”

“Dami... what is that suppose to mean? Like you and I raise this child together? You’re still a child yourself!”

“I’m not a child! How can you still treat me that way after what we did together? Was I still a child when we had sex that night? Was I still a child when I pupped you? Am I a child when I am out fighting crime? When I killed people when I was much younger? I am not a child Grayson. I may be a young Alpha but my mind is mature and I am capable of helping you raise our son and handle our company!” Damian asked angrily.

Dick stayed silent. He had no words. In just three short years Damian would be 16. Considered a fully matured Alpha legally allowed to leave home, work and start a family. Dick wanted to wait until Damian was at least 16 to give him the company and parental rights.

“I just want to take my role as the Alpha in the family.” Damian murmured “I want to take care of you and the baby and Father and Alfred and even those two idiots Drake and Todd.”

“Look, when the baby is born we can talk further. I think you should go to Titans Tower and stay until then. Just before the baby is born I will move back into Titans Tower for a few months” Dick laughed “Star is going to be shocked to see her ex-leader with a child, I kind of miss her though.”

“You’re despicable Grayson, Married to one woman, pregnant with my child and thinking about another woman.”Damian shook his head. “I’m going to bath. If you need anything, call me please!”

Dick nodded and ruffled his hair gently receiving a glare for the young Alpha.

* * *

 

“Hey Bruce!” Dick rubbed his stomach as he headed down the stairs in the Batcave.

“Hey, Robin” He murmured and turned back to the screen.

“Nightwing remember?” Dick sighed “What are you doing?”

“Joker, I don't understand why he isn’t active.” Bruce stared intently at the screen.

“Bruce I think you overlooking into things, maybe he is just on vacation or something.” Dick laughed.

“Or, or he is planning something big for me. I can feel it. It’s a constant sense of impending doom.” Bruce sighed and sat down “I know I’m going to be in for a surprise.”

“Maybe he and Harley finally went on honeymoon.” Dick joked and rubbed his stomach.

Bruce glared at him “Don't say such stupid things.”

“Awww, you jealous?” Dick smirked “I’m sure he is more into you than he is into Harley. Hey who do you think is more scarier, Joker or Jackson?”

“Jackson can hold up in a fight against Talia and that says something.” Bruce rolled his eyes “Joker is an Alpha but Jackson is skilled with knives and has quick reflexes. A few nights ago I accidently made mention of his body expansion and he flung kitchen knives at me. In short, the Omega is scary when angry.”

“Sounds like the perfect Omega for you.” Dick laughed before coughing “Oh ouch.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah” Dick grinned “He kicked.”

Bruce looked away awkwardly “Oh... I see, may I...nevermind.”

“You can touch.” Dick grabbed the older Alpha’s hand and placed it on his stomach “Say Hi for Granpa Bruce.”

Bruce glared at Dick before feeling a light kick through the Omega’s abdomen. He just couldn’t hold back a smile. He smiled lightly and it vanished almost as quick as it appeared. “Ahem, we should train him to be the next Robin.” He pulled his hands away.

 

* * *

 

At dinner everyone sat around the table as Sandra and Dick helped Alfred serve dinner before sitting down himself.

Damian huffed “I don't get why he had to kick when I wasn’t around.”

Jason laughed “I heard they kick when they are around their Alpha, so the baby probably thinks of Bruce as his Alpha not you.”

Damian growled and kicked his foot.

“Ouch! Damn Brat!” Jason grit his teeth.

“Enough Damian!” Jackson scolded.

Damian stuck his tongue out “You’re not my mother.”

Jackson placed his fork down “You’re lucky that I’m not your mother, I would have thrown you out the window for your behaviour, but since I’m not your mom, I’m just going to ask Bruce to cut your allowance in half.”

Damian shut up and played with his food.

Tim snickered “Finally someone who can shut Dami up.”

Damian looked at Dick and placed his palms on the Omega’s abdomen “I just don't get why he won’t kick for me.”

Dick smiled kindly “Hey lil D don't stress, he is probably sleeping.”

Sandra frowned and tossed her red hair back “You’re just a child Damian, there is no way the baby would respond to you. You’re not dominant enough.”

“Well he is going to have to be. News is out that Dick is pregnant. We have to do damage control, I have to put the company on Damian’s name and Dick will be interim CEO until Damian turns sixteen. Dick and I already discussed this.” Bruce stated calmly.

“What?” Sandra gasped.

Dick nodded “I respect your decision Bruce and I support it.”

Bruce nodded “Jason, Tim, are you fine with that or would the two of you want to have the position?”

“Nah Bruce, I don't have time for such responsibility.” Jason laughed.

Tim smiled “I think Damian would make a fine CEO once he gets older.”

Damian’s eyes widened “Me? Why?”

“There is a new heir involved. The company gets passed from dominant father to child. According to Law, the child is yours and not Dick’s so when it is time for your pup to take over, it would be passed from Wayne to Wayne.” Bruce sighed “I know you’re too young and this is going to be a burden for you, I apologise Damian but it must be done.”

Damian nodded. This is what he wanted but why did he feel so guilty?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think if you wish to see another chapter.  
> <3


	7. Xu'ffasch Wayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys love this story so much!
> 
> So here is a chapter of SMUTTY SMUT to thank you guys for the love and support.

“Oh Yes! Yes! Yes!” A white haired Omega hissed as he clutched the sheets. “So good! _So good_!”

His eyes rolled back in pleasure as he gasped for air. His knees rubbed against the soft silk and his chest pressed in the pillows below him. “Ahn ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! **D-Daddy!** Harder! _Oh yes_ ~!”

The Alpha above him grabbed his hips tightly and slammed into him, ramming his cock into the Omega’s soaking raw hole. “You like that Omega?” He hissed in a low gravely tone.

“Oh fuck yes! Fuck me harder! Oh yes!” Jackson tossed his head back and arched his back pushing his ass higher in the air. “AH! Yes more! Fuck me!”

The Omega slammed his hips backwards in time with the Alpha’s merciless pace. Bruce groaned. The Omega liked it rough. He could take a pounding, he was a lazy Omega though. He preferred laying there, getting fucked and chasing his own orgasm than worrying about who was fucking his dripping cunt.

He pulling his cock out of the Omega’s sopping hole with a loud wet “shlick”.

The Omega whimpered and turned around “Daddy what’s wrong?”

He flipped the Omega onto his back and immediately slammed back into the aching cunt. “You sure this is safe with the baby?” Bruce gasped as he slammed relentlessly into the Omega’s hole jabbing the Omega’s sweet spot ruthelessly.

“Y-yes! We’re pass the six month mark, you can fuck me as hard as you _waaaan-_ Oh yes more!” The Omega cried in delight.

 _‘Horny little shit!’_ Bruce thought as he eyed the mother of his child. He was so perfect. Beautifully  firm, strong and yet so tiny and Omegish at the same time. His own ball of spitfire. He leaned forward and captured his lover’s lips in his, mapping the inside of the quaking Omega’s mouth.

Jackson had his eyes rolled back in his head and when Bruce pulled his lips away it left strings of saliva on his chin. It’s was a delicious sight. This Omega was the first Omega who didn’t pretend to be cute. He was pure wild. Chasing his own pleasure, almost as if Bruce was a toy used to service him. The Omega wasn’t meek and wouldn’t obey his every command. He didn’t even have the decency to pretend he wasn’t wasting Bruce’s money everyday like a gold digger. He was shameless about it and Bruce enjoyed how real he was. It was refreshing to see someone like that.

“Bwuce,” The Omega could barely breathe and speak as drool leaked down his chin “Bwuce m-more, h-harder!” Jacksons toes curled, his eyes rolled back once more and drool leaked down his chin. His aching hole was being banged so hard the bed shifted at least a meter away from its original position.

“Oh fuck yes!” He cried out in pleasure when Bruce pulled all the way out and slammed back into him. “AHHHHH! Yes! B-Batman! Y-yes!” He cried. His eyes closed as his hole clenched around the Alpha’s hard throbbing cock. A rush of hot liquid rushed out of his hole soaking his thighs and drenching Bruce’s balls. His small Omegan cock spurted three weak ropes of cum on his pregnant abdomen it was the sexiest sight Bruce had ever seen.

Bruce pulled out.

The cute white haired Omega’s eyes opened “Daddy, you haven’t come yet.” He sat up still quaking from his mind blowing orgasm. His gave a shrill of delight when he clenched his thighs closed and a spark of pleasure hit his nerve rich hole.

“What... what did you call me?” Bruce asked softly.

The Omega raised an eyebrow “Daddy? I call you that all the time.”

“No, you called me batman.” Bruce murmured softly.

A huge blush adorned the white haired Omega’s face. “Alpha it’s not like that, I love you and not whoever batman is, after seeing you in that costume...” He looked away “I started fantasizing you as Batman and me as your little Omega Batboy.” He leaned up and kissed Bruce’s ear.

Bruce growled playfully and pulled the Omega on his lap kissing him “Yeah? You want to be my little Batboy?”

The Omega nodded and lowered himself on the Alpha’s member “Now I can’t leave my Alpha all hard like this.”

Jackson lifted himself gently and dropped himself back down, rocking back and forth. Bruce hissed and slammed upwards ramming that sweet spot in the Omega.

“Yessss.” Jackson gasped “H-harder.”

“I really think we should take it easy with you on top of me Omega, you could get hurt.” He slammed upwards at a slow yet hard punching pace causing the Omega to gasp as he bounced on his lap.

“B-but I want it hard!” Jackson pouted “Love-making is supposed to be hard and fast and satisfying.”

“You’re not like any Omega I have met.” Bruce hissed and slammed upwards continuously until he felt his knot forming.

He tried to pull out but the Omega held him tightly “Knot m-me.”

Knotting was a very intimate affair and it was done for mates or long term lovers and partners and Jackson didn’t really fit into anything but mother of his child and casual sex partner category. He growled lightly as his knot hardened and expanded tying the cute Omega to him as he came spurting in the warm body above him. Jackson wailed and came again over his chest.

Jackson giggled “Daddy is so strong,” He rubbed his stomach “He is going to give you plenty of siblings.”

Bruce placed his hand on the Omega’s pregnant abdomen “Let’s not go that far, I have too many kids.”

* * *

 

“I wish to puke. Hearing father mate that Omega is disgusting.” Damian murmured.

Sandra rolled her eyes. So the kid was immature enough to find sex disgusting but mated with her husband anyway.

“So it’s okay for you and Dick to fuck but it’s disgusting when anyone else does it?” Jason laughed as he stole popcorn from Tim’s bowl.

Dick huffed “That was only once when I was in heat. It will never happen again.”

Tim giggled “I think Bruce kinda likes likes Jackson. He refuses to admit it but he blushes around Jack  and does anything Jack say’s he must do. I think they need to bond more. Bruce has always had flings but I have never seen someone come into his life and slip in so comfortably without Bruce ending things quick because of his emotional constipation. I like them together.”

“I agree, Jackson is something different and Bruce likes his feisty attitude.” Dick added.

“He might be after our money.” Sandra added “And he seems to boss Bruce around.”

Damian nodded “I agree with your whore, Dick. Women have tried acting special and different just to trap you and Father. Namely this red haired harpy.” He nodded towards Sandra.

Dick growled “The only reason I’m not burying your head in the ground right now is because I’m pregnant and don't have the energy.” He snuggled into his wife’s shoulder and Sandra gave him a warm smile and kissed her Omega’s hair.

Jason shrugged “I agree with Dami, Jackson could have fell pregnant on purpose to trap Dad and the only reason he is keeping Jackson here is for the baby. That won’t be a healthy relationship.”

“Well maybe a baby is good for relationships. They unite as a pair and I hear some couples become closer raising a child together.” Tim added and patted his tummy with an adoring smile.

Jason gulped and looked away. He knew exactly what his mate was implying. “Yeah well sometimes kids rip mates apart, especially when Alpha children grow older and decide to have a crush on their mommy and fight their father for their mother.”

Tim glared at him “There is a reason why Alpha sons are wired to be physically attracted to their Omega parent or siblings and that’s because in case the Dominant father dies or abandons them, the Alpha child can take care of the family! Something a Beta like you cannot understand.”

“It’s sick! Alpha and Omega mating is sick. Maybe you should find an Alpha then since I’m a Beta that cannot understand your ways or better yet, fuck a random guy and have your little Alpha son that you’re so fucking desperate to have!” Jason stood up angrily and stormed out. Fucking Omega was always trying to tell him how Alpha’s do things and how Alpha mates act or how an Alpha son can grow up to protect their pups. He just couldn’t understand. They had their whole lives ahead of him. He enjoyed being a Vigilante and wanted to further is career in Mechanical Engineering. Tim wanted to be a nurse and had school to focus on, not to mention they had a company to run. Why were Omega’s so damn desperate to have a baby in their arms? Children were nuisances.

Don't get Jason wrong, he loved kids and was going to be Dick’s baby’s favourite uncle and Jackson’s baby’s favourite big brother. He loved playing with them but didn’t desire the responsibility of having his own with his fifteen year old underage mate. He just doesn’t want children, they were loud and required way too much attention. By Beta standards, fifteen was way too young to have a baby but by Omega standards, fifteen was considered prime age. Ugh, he just needed time to think.

* * *

 

Tim was having a panic attack “I-He-he-b-broke u-up w-ith meh!” He sobbed.

Dick shushed him and Sandra handed him a glass of water and he gulped it down painfully “He ha-hates me and d-doesn’t want to g-give me children.”

“No shushhh” Dick petted his hair “That’s not true, Jason loves you, he just got a bit angry. He just isn’t ready for pups yet. Beta’s generally don't have much kids. I’m sure he’d come around to pupping you once you’re done with school.”

“Drake, maybe Todd just doesn’t want pups with you.” Damian shrugged.

Tim’s eyes widened and fresh tears spilled out. Dick glared at Damian and turned to Tim “What Dami means is maybe Jason doesn’t want a baby yet because he doesn’t want you to be stressed with school and raising his child.”

Tim nodded and wiped his tears “Yes of course, Jay is just trying to be a good boyfriend and is worried about me getting stressed. I will apologise to him!” He stood up and looked in a mirror and tried to look as fresh as possible before heading to Jason’s room.

He sighed and felt embarrassed at how irrational he was acting. He was young according to Beta’s and Jason probably thought he was too young for children. He knocked on the door “Jason, p-please let me in, I am sorry.”

“Jason?” he knocked again.

“Baby please, I won’t pressurise you anymore please.”

Still no answer.

Tim growled “Really Jason, I am apologising, you’re my boyfriend and I love you and I understand that you only want what’s best for me.”

He walked a few steps back before ramming into the door. He gasped. Jason wasn’t there. He was gone. His weapons, even his clothes. “Jason...”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry Master Drake, Master Todd is a real arsehole for leaving you.” Alfred stated as he served tea to the Omega.

Tim’s eyes widened “You knew?”

“Yes, I knew that Master Todd and you mated on your 13th heat when you were only fourteen. There is nothing in this household that I do not know.” Alfred murmured.

“Then does Bruce-”

“I did not inform Master Bruce, as he did not inquire, nor is it my story to tell him.” Alfred cut their pop tarts in half.

Damian growled “When I find that Todd, I’m going to slice his skull open.” He paced around the kitchen angrily. How dare that Todd hurt his Omega brother? Damian as an Alpha was hard-wired to protect Omega’s.

“Damian try to calm down, and have some tea.” Dick looked at Tim “Maybe he is gone on a long mission and needed to take clothes, give it a couple of days. He will come back.”

Damian growled “And when he comes back I will smash his chest open.”

Tim nodded “I just need some sleep.” He stood up and left.

Dick turned and glared at Damian “You aren’t helping the situation, you’re going to make it worse.”

Damian sat down “I think an Alpha would be best for Drake, He is officially betrothed to Xu’ffasch.”

“We are not giving Tim away to some Alpha and who is Xu’ffasch?” Dick asked as he sipped his tea.

Damian frowned “Our child obviously.”

“Who say’s Daenerys is going to be an Alpha boy and what makes you think you can name her without consulting me?” Dick asked calmly.

“We are not naming our child Daenerys because it will be a boy and it will be an Alpha and it’s tradition in my culture for the father name the child. Xu’ffasch is Arabic for Bat.” Damian stated proudly.

Dick stood up yawning “Okay, Okay whatever. If it’s a boy, it’s Xu’ffasch, if it’s a girl it is Daenerys. I’m going to bed now. Night Alpha Damian.” He grabbed a glass of water and left.

As he walked through the hall he smiled ' _Xu’ffasch is kinda cute.'_ He rubbed his abdomen. Their Alpha son was going to be beautiful... but Damian didn’t need to know it was an Alpha boy as yet, let him have a surprise.

Xu’ffasch was going to be the best surprise they ever had.


	8. TITANS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for the positive response. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Morning.” Damian murmured as he brought his suitcase down the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Sandra asked.

“None of your business.” Damian snapped as he rolled the suitcase into the lounge “Grayson, where is Father?”

“Bruce is at work, where are you going Dami?” Grayson asked as he stood up holding his swollen stomach and groaned in pain. His back was killing him.

“School.” He hinted.

“Oh yes! Well enjoy, just remember the baby could come anytime in the next two months so keep your phone with you at all times and give my greetings to Kori, Garfield and Ray.” He stated as he held his stomach gently.

“Who is that?” Sandra asked.

“Oh just old school friends of mine that work at Damian’s school.” The eldest Wayne sibling rubbed his sore ribs.

Damian looked at him almost with a pained, worried stare.

Dick rolled his eyes “Don't look at me like that, the pup and I will be fine, I’ll call you if I need anything.”

“Even for a craving!” Damian added.

“Yes, even for a craving Damian.”

Damian grabbed his bag and turned the opposite way. He didn’t look back. He felt tears threatening to spill but he’d rather everyone not see that, so he swiftly left with even a second glance back to his family, especially the mother of his unborn child. He sighed as he got into the limo. The Titans needed him more right now and Dick was safe here at home. So was their pup.

* * *

 

“What’s for dinner?” Bruce asked Alfred who for once was sitting on the couch sipping a cup of tea.

Alfred smiled warmly “I like this Omega of yours, he offered to cook Dinner for tonight and Dick as an Omega naturally assumed the role to help your Omega. His instinct probably thinks of Master Jackson as head Omega of the household or Alpha Mate if you will.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and sat down “Jackson and I aren’t mates. I couldn’t care less about him but he carries my child.”

“Brucey! Are you home? Come to the kitchen! I need your help!” He heard a voice yell.

The Alpha immediately perked up on high alert, ready to help the Omega “I’m coming dear!” He stood up and ran to the kitchen.

Alfred chuckled. He never thought he’d ever see the little stoic boy he brought up, grow into a generous Alpha and a great father... to see him so whipped made Alfred proud. “I raised that boy right.”

“Brucey! Can you get the pot from the highest shelf? Dick and I are both scared to get on the ladder. Our balance is off.” He stated as he stirred the soup.

Dick nodded “The black pot please.”

Bruce nodded as he climbed the ladder and brought the pot down. “Where is Tim and Damian?”

“Dami is gone back to ‘school’” Dick hinted, clearly meaning Titan Tower “and Tim is gone to a friend’s house to do homework.” He clearly meant, ‘On Patrol’.

Bruce nodded “Okay, uhm, Do you need any help?” He asked Jackson.

Jackson giggled and poured corn into the soup “No Darling, I got this. Dick and I are managing, I taught him how to bake bread and roast hake.”

Dick nodded excitedly as he watched the Bread in one oven and checked on the fish in another oven.

“Alfred seems to be finally having his long awaited break from cooking in 34 years." Bruce smirked at Jackson as he leaned closer "I didnt know you could cook."

Jackson turned around and winked as he traced a finger down the Alpha's shirt "Well... you wanna find out what else I can do?"

"Ew." Dick gagged. It was even weirder since Jackson was around his age.

Bruce pulled away roughly and cleared his throat "Well... ahem... I will leave you two to it then..." He left awkwardly and as he walked down the halls he felt the urge to smack himself. Jackson was extremely distracting.

* * *

 

Jackson smirked as he turned the stove off "Daddy is so cute when he is shy!"

Dick nearly choked "Please don't call him that."

The slightly elder Omega smoothly slid over and smirked "Awww are you missing your Daddy?"

"My what?" Dick asked as he opened the oven and took the roasted fish out.

Jackson giggled "You know, the man you are making a Daddy out off. Others may call him, brat, shitty brat, twerp, emotionally constipated little fuck, Son of the Bruce Wayne?"

"Damian, god no, don't make me throw up, he is my little brother." 

"Hmmm, you are sharing a child with him, do Brother's share children? I mean it's legal but you know..." Jackson laughed "How was the sex though? Was he your first Alpha? Don't worry, his dick will still grow."

"His dick is fine!" The younger Omega yelled and then blushed "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant, it's larger than one would expect from a child."

"Well technically in his culture he is not considered a child. In the East, boy's become men when they present and have their first rut or heat. They get married and generally sire kids around Damian's age." Jackson added some mint leaves on  the fish.

"I know, but he is not emotionally ready to be a father and he is much too young to be someones mate." Dick sat down and rubbed his swollen tummy. "Our child is just going to have to deal with his parent's not being together."

"His? So it's a boy?" Jackson asked excitedly.

"Yes a boy, the Doctor say's according to his development, he is most likely to present as an Alpha when he comes of age, but he said we shouldn't expect much as it could end up being a beta or omega, Dami want's an Alpha son though... I had hopes of an Omega or Beta daughter." He sighed and rubbed his stomach "But I still love my baby."

"Why a daughter?" asked Jackson. "We're having a son and I'm naming him Sebastian, I just haven't told Brucey yet." 

"Well Omega and Beta daughters look after their Papa's... Alpha girls and Alpha and Beta boys, run of and mate people and start their own family. Dami want's to name him Xu'ffasch, short for Ibn Ibn Al Xu'ffasch."

Jackson raised an eyebrow "Son of the Son of the Bat?"

Damian choked for real this time "Uh that's what it means?"

Jackson rolled his eyes "Yes I study Arabic in University... You think I have been living here for so long and haven't picked up that my lover leaves our nest every night to run around in a bat costume?"

"What? Why didnt you-"

"Say anything? I love Bruce and I know when he is ready to tell me he will." Jackson picked up the fish platter "Let's set the table."

* * *

 

"Wait so Nightwing is pregnant? I always assumed he was a Beta." Beastboy stated as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Robin is having a baby? I do not understand, Is he not married to a woman?" Starfire asked in a state of confusion.

"I am Robin if you have forgotten and I guess you could say 'Both Robin's will be having a baby.'" He hinted.

Star's eyes widened "Have you gone of and impregnated an Omega with your offspring too?"

Raven rolled her eyes "I think what little Robin is trying to say is that Robin and Nightwing are having one baby together."

"Say what?" Beastboy yelled with a mouth full of pizza as the slice fell from his hands.

"Woah, the kid is brave. Fucking an older Omega when he is newly presented, kid's got some balls." Aqualad stated as he smushed up next to his boyfriend Beastboy.

"Guy's I don't really think we should pry." Jaime stated but Speedy looked excited to hear the news.

"The lounge screen switched on. "Don't pry? Nightwing is knocked up! This is the scoop of the century." It was Cyborg calling from Justice League headquarters.

"Dude how did you-?" Beastboy started.

Suddenly Kid Flash flashed by "Just ran over to Young Justice to give Cyborg the scoop" Wally laughed.

Damian grit his teeth "I'm going to bed." He walked to his room. Dick's old bedroom. The scent still lingered yet it was somewhat faint. Dick's old Robin weapons were still around and an old suit and some clothes he never bother cleaning out. Damian kept it in his room because it didn't feel like the room belonged to him. Everyone called it Nightwing's old bedroom. He lied down and hugged his pillow. He missed Dick so much and he was only gone for a day. He missed Dick and he held back his instinct to be there protecting his pup and mating partner. He grabbed his phone and tapped the green button.

"Dami?" The voice answered on the phone.

"I miss you Dick." He choked on silent tears.

The line was silent for a while before...

"I miss you too Dami."


	9. Long Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's so much for being so patient! I love you all.

 “Sandra **please!** ” Dick pleaded.

“Ever since that brat left, you’ve been depressed. You won’t look at me, talk to me, make love to me... you don't even want to sleep in the same room as me.” The red haired woman folded her clothes neatly and packed it in her suitcase.

Dick shifted uncomfortably as he sat on the bed. He loved her, he truly did. It just didn’t feel right touching her with another man’s child in his womb. He felt threatened. The only one he trusted near him was the babies sire. The Alpha. Omegas were extremely protective that they use Alpha’s for protection during pregnancy but after, they even guard their pups from the pups sire. It wasn’t uncommon in history for Alpha’s to cull pups they didn’t feel worthy of carrying the bloodline and so Omega’s will take a protective stance to protect their young. So he had been feeling on edge for the past four months and he was now seven months pregnant. Just a two more months to have his pup in his hands.

“You  won’t even kiss me anymore Dick!” Sandra sobbed as she packed her stockings and underwear.

“Please Sandra, it will pass after the pregnancy.” He begged.

“And what if it doesn’t? What if Damian is constantly a part of our lives?  I don't want to have to raise someone else’s child Dick! Damian, the Alpha that knocked you up, will constantly be there and that child will constantly be a reminder of your infidelity.” She zipped up her case. “I’m leaving. I’m embarrassed enough by the situation. The news is calling our marriage a sham. To cover up some “passionate affair” with your brother.”

“You know that’s not true!” Dick stood up rubbing his swollen belly.

“Isn’t it? You unconsciously call him Alpha. You have late night phone calls with him and you call him every morning to make sure he is eating.” She pulled him suitcase to the floor.

“Yes he may be my child’s Alpha but above all he is my brother so yes I am concerned if he is eating, you know how teens are, they go off on their adventures and forget to eat?” He grabbed her suitcase “Don’t do this love.”

“What adventure Dick? He is in a boarding school! They don't get to go on adventures! You always speak to me in code. Don't think I can’t sense when you lying and saying you having a late night drink with the boys or going for a meeting late at night... you have always been cheating on me?” She asked yanking the bag away.

“No of course not! I never!” Dick whimpered rubbing his stomach. He watched as his wife left the room. He couldn’t even chase after her with his pregnancy he felt so useless.

  
“Hey sweety, I heard what happened.” Jackson walked in and smiled kindly. Jackson was in his eight month and absolutely glowing. So beautiful.

Jackson had his long white hair plaited. “Yeah, we’re getting a divorce.” He mumbled and rubbed his tummy “Where’s Bruce?”

“He said he needed to go on a business meeting but probably Batsy stuff you know.” Jackson sighed.

“Yeah, I’m sorry we kept it a secret.” Dick stood up and grinned excitedly “I forgot to tell you welcome to the bat-family.”

“It will be official one Bruce puts that ring on my gorgeous fingers. I don't want a wedding. Just a stunning ring and loads and loads of sexy lingerie to wear every night for my Brucey!” He giggled.

“Ew, can you not speak of my father like that around me?” Dick gagged.

“Aren’t you and I of an age?” Jackson asked pouting “Who else would I talk to about these things?”

“Yeah we are of an age but let’s not put Bruce and sex in one sentence again.” Dick laughed “Anyway, I need to call Dami to see how he is.”

 

* * *

 

“Duddde pizza please!” Beastboy yelled to Starfire.

Damian agreed “Pizza is fine.”

“I’d like to have a seafood pizza.” Aqualad added as he played video games with Jaime

“Dude ew, who likes seafood on pizza, you should try my soy, cheese, and spinach and tomato pizza.” Beastboy grinned.

Garth sighed “Babe I love you but I’m not giving up fish just because you can turn into fish. If you did I’d probably eat you too.”

Beastboy pouted “Harsh dude, especially since them cute fishy-wishys obey your commands.”

“I’m a carnivore babe. Please let’s leave it at that.” Aqualad furiously tapped the buttons on his gaming controller.

Beastboy pouted and looked at Starfire “See the abuse I have to deal with?”

“Friend Beastboy, you must be the ecstatic with the mermaid-boy, you could end up with the grumpy Robin. I don't know if the Robin suit makes people feel the grumpy because our Robin was just the same.” Starfire explained as best as she could.

Damian glared intensely at her.

Beastboy looked at Damian for a few seconds before looking back at Star “You’re right.” He turned to his mate “Love you dude.”

“Love you too Kitten.” Aqualad called out still focused on his game.

Suddenly Damian heard his phone ring and answered “Grayson? Is something wrong? Is it the baby?”

“No Dami relax. I’m just checking up on you. Been taking your vitamins?” Dick asked.

“I’m a grown Alpha! I don't need Vitamins.” He whispered harshly before leaving the room when he heard BB giggle.

Dick laughed “Of course you do. Even grown Alpha’s take vitamins to grow strong and virile and I know you aren’t getting your vitamins from pizza every day.”

Damian felt guilty “How did you –“

“I was a titan. I know pizza is the staple diet,” Dick chuckled “Please take your vitamins.”

“Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?” Damian countered.

“Yes! Every day. The lil pup will be out so soon. Don't forget the 28th December.” The older Wayne reminded him.

Damian nodded even though Dick couldn’t see through the phone “I’ll be at the hospital before your harpie gets there.”

“About that...” Dick sighed “Sandra and I are getting a divorce.”

Damian felt his heart leap “O –oh uhm sorry?” He wasn’t, maybe now they can be a proper family. Mated and raising their pup.

“Yeah it’s fine. My baby is my number 1 priority right now.”Dick sighed “Anyway I should go now. Timmy could be home from school. He has been depressed since Jason left so I’ll see you around. Bye.”

“Bye” Damian whispered sadly as the phone line went dead.

“Soooo that’s Nightwing huh?” Beastboy laughed “How’s the bump?”

“The baby is fine.” Damian grit his teeth “Are you here to annoy me?”

Beastboy frowned “No dude... I just... nevermind.”

“Spit it out!” Damian growled.

“I just... Do all Alpha’s want pups?”

Damian shrugged “Yeah a necessary instinct, there are outliers of course, and if our pup is a genetic failure there is no guarantee we’d get attached to it. Unlike Omega’s we have the ability to dislike our pups.”

Beastboy rubbed his stomach “Genetic failure huh?”

Damian bit his lip nervously “So you’re...?” he sat down on the window ledge “You may be odd and green and... weird but you’re not a Genetic failure Beastboy and neither will your pup be. Aqualad probably mated you because he was drawn to you for some weird reason. If he accepts your genes he would accept it in his pups. I mean unless the pup has a genetic illness it isn’t supposed to.”

Beastboy knew many pups with genetic mutations like alrinism, maes syndrome, arritism were often culled by their cruel Alpha sires because of their instinct to only sire strong healthy pups. It was cruel.  “Alright dude let’s just go eat.”

Damian walked to the kitchen to see Star and the pizza waiting. He grabbed a plate and sat down. Star smiled “How is Nightwing?”

“He is okay...” Damian looked at her awkwardly. He knew she had a history with Grayson but he low-key liked Star and didn’t want to be angry with her. He wondered if she still had feelings for Dick and if she was angry with him for pupping Dick.

“So uhh Star, the baby is due in two months on the 28th so I probably won’t be here –”

“–but Robin, while you were not here we booked you on the four year assignment in Russia to go undercover as a child slave to bust a Child smuggling ring in Europe.” Star stated.

“Wait what?” Damian growled.

Star nodded “The Flash, Speedy and you. You three are the only ones under 16.”

“Four years??” he gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

Dick Grayson packed baby clothes into the wardrobe alongside Jackson.

  
“I think they can share clothes don’t you think?” Dick asked the other Omega.

  
Jackson rubbed his stomach and nodded “Yes even though Sebastian will be a month older, I think he will be smaller than Xu. So it will be fine.”

  
“How are things with your wife?” Jackson asked.

  
“Things with Sandra aren’t so good. She wants a divorce. Half-Half. I don’t mind but Alfred says she was only married to me for less than a year and shouldn’t get half of everything.” Dick sighed; he really couldn’t handle the stress of this divorce.

  
“Well if you simply claim to be Damian’s Omega, all your money and assets will be his too and she won’t be able to take it away.” The older Omega advised as he played with a stuffed clown.

  
“Do you know how humiliating that would be? People are already talking about how I slept with the blood son to secure my place at the top! It’s humiliating for someone my age to be claimed by a newly presented Alpha.” The younger Omega groaned in frustration and suddenly heard his phone ring. He fished through his back pocket and pulled out the smart phone “Speak of the Devil…”

  
_“Hey baby bat. What’s up?”_

  
_“Yeah?”_

  
_“Oh.”_

  
_“Can you not take a day off from the mission?”_

  
_“Oh.”_

  
_“Oh. I see.”_

  
_“Yes, no it’s fine Dami, just be careful and call us whenever you get the chance okay?”_

  
_“Okay. Bye Bro.”_

  
“What did he say?” Jackson asked excitedly.

  
“He… can’t make it for the baby’s birth. He is going on a long term mission.” Dick sat down as he felt his heart beat way too fast. “It hurts. Why does it hurt? I think of him as a brother”

  
Jackson sighed “That may be true but you now carry his child and us Omega’s… we’re unlucky. We form an attachment to any Alpha we are intimate with even… even if we were forced into it.”

  
“Does the feeling go away?” Dick asked as he looked longingly at his phone hoping for another phonecall from Damian.

  
“A year or so after the pup is born if the Alpha isn’t around you.” Jackson shrugged “Maybe this is good for you. If you don’t wish to form a permanent bond with Damian, this time apart will do the two of you good.”

  
Dick nodded “You’re probably right.”

  
“Ow.” Jackson muttered as he felt a harsh contraction.

  
“You okay?” Dick asked softly.

  
“I think it’s time!”

  
The younger Omega gasped “You mean time Time? Like labour?”

  
“Yes! I think you should go get Bruce and get Alfred to get the car ready. I’m going to get my suitcase.” Jackson groaned as another contraction hit. 

  
Dick nodded and left the room rushing to Alfred “Alfred! The baby is coming!”

  
“Oh dear! Isn’t it too early?” Alfred asked softly.

  
“Not me. It’s Jackson.” Dick sighed “Call Bruce. Get the car ready, we will meet him at the hospital.”

  
He walked as quickly back to the nursery as he could “Jack, Alfred is getting the car–” He frowned as he looked around the room “Jack?”

  
Swiftly as his pregnant body allowed him, he went to the bathroom “Jack you in here? Jack?”

  
He frowned ‘I told him to wait here, now I have to find him in this damned house. No way, I’m going to phone him.’

  
He grabbed his phone and dialled.  
The number you have dialled is unavailable at present. Please try again later.  
“What? Ugh where is he?”

  
He walked through the mansion as quick as he could before bumping into Tim. Tim smiled happily “I heard Jack’s baby is coming! Where is he?”

  
“I don’t fucking know! Ugh help me look around the mansion for him! Where did he go off in labour?” Dick stomped off with Tim running off in another direction to find him.

* * *

 

“What the fuck do you mean he is gone?” Bruce yelled. The two Omegas trembled at the tone. Bruce never uses his Alpha voice on Tim and Dick. He respects them too much for that but he just couldn’t help it this time.

Dick grits his teeth as he felt his neck tilt a little in submission without him wanting to. “I looked all around the mansion. He is gone. Even the baby bag was left on the bed unpacked and untidy.”

  
Tim whimpered before tears collected to his eyes “P-please.” He was still subjugated by Bruce’s tone and couldn’t come back.

  
Bruce’s eyes widened “Tim Drake, look at me.”

  
The omega couldn’t look up at him out of fear. He was so terrified. After Jason left him what if his Alpha Bruce leaves him too? “Tim, look at me!”

  
Tim looked up slowly with tears in his eyes “Tim, I’m sorry, I won’t do that again, and I was just…”

  
“Worried about your mate and baby?” The Omega asked.

  
Bruce nodded rather than correcting that Jackson was not his mate.

  
“Master Bruce, you might want to see this.” Alfred handed him something.

  
It was a card.

  
It was a playing card with a joker on it. He flipped it over. “Meet us at Lauresons Building at 7pm. Alone.”

  
“I’m going.”

  
“Bruce you can’t go without backup, if he took Jackson, you need an extra person to help.” Dick stated as he followed the man to the bat cave.

  
“Who? Kent’s on New Krypton with Diana, fucking Allen is knocked up and the rest of the league will take too long to get here, call Damian.”

  
“He went on a long term assignment, even I don’t know how to contact him, and he said he will call us when he can.” Dick rubbed his straining stomach.

  
“Fuck! Jack is in labour! Labour! What must I do? I can’t sit back and wait. I’ll get Jason.”

  
“Jason? But he is gone…"Dick watched as the screen was switched on and Bruce clicked Jason’s name and after a few rings low behold the asshole who abandoned Tim.

  
“Todd, I need your help. Come down now.”

  
“Oh, now you need my help, after kicking me out from the house?”

  
“Kicked out? Bruce what’s he talking about?” Dick asked.

  
“Now’s not the time Dick.” He looked at the screen. “Jason, Jackson is kidnapped by Joker.”

  
There was absolute silence before “I’ll be there.” And the screen switched off.

  
Dick frowned “What does he mean by ‘kicked out’ Bruce?”

  
“Dick not now!”

  
“I demand to know!”

  
“He laid his filthy hands on Tim! He took advantage of him! I wasn’t going to allow that to happen in my household.” Bruce murmured as he grabbed gear belt and secured it.

  
“Took advantage? They are in love!”

  
Bruce chuckled bitterly “In love, Tim is a child… so I’m sure Damian was in love with you when he knocked you up?”

  
“The situation was different Bruce, stop acting like you haven’t been bringing heat riddled Omega’s home since you had your first rut!” Dick yelled.

  
“Yes. I was stupid, but I have changed.” Bruce walked towards the batmobile “Now if you excuse me, I have to go save my fiancé and child.”

* * *

 

“Hey Batsy.” A voice shrilled as batman entered the building.

  
He glared at the man in a purple suit and bright green hair and a ton of make up on “Where is he?”

  
The man chuckled “You mean they? It has been like seven hours Batsy, the he has now become they.”

  
Bruces eyes widened.  
“Oh don’t worry they are fine, perfectly healthy look!” The jester pointed to a screen and a video came back of Jackson cradling a baby on a single bed.

  
“Jackson!”

  
The Omega on screen looked around his room “Brucey is that you!”

  
“Jackson it’s me baby.”

  
“Bruce oh god! Oh god Bruce please! I d-don’t know where we are! Please!” The Omega sobbed.

  
“Baby! I’m going to find you!” Bruce yelled.

  
“Please Bruce! Please save Sebastian! Please. I l-love you!” The Omega cried as he shushed his baby.

  
“Sebastian… I promise you and Sebastian will be safe! Please stay strong!”

  
The Omega held the child to his chest “Please B-Bruce, don’t g-go.”

  
“I’m not going anywhere.” The man stated as he watched his fiancé crying on screen.

  
Suddenly the screen switched off “Okay enough of that disgusting Omega. Honestly Batsy, he is cute but I thought you and I had a real connection.” The Jester pouted.

  
“What do you want?” Batman yelled.

  
“Well now that I have confirmed you are Bruce Wayne I think I’d like access to Wayne Industrial Weapons. Yes that would do just fine, the detonator in particular.”

  
Bruce’s eyes widened. He could destroy cities with that. Can he really put the lives of an entire city at risk?

  
Suddenly a knock was on the door before one of Joker’s henchmen entered. He bowed down and whispered in Jokers ear. “Hmmm I see.” The Jester nodded and dismissed the man.

  
“So I see you aren’t playing by the rules. Your little red bird is captured. I told you to come alone!” The man stood up “I guess it’s bye-bye for your little Omega and the little cinnamon bun.”

  
“No! No! I didn’t know he would follow me.” Batman stepped forward “Please let him go.”

  
“Hmmmm.” The Jester walked forward “Nope! I think I will keep him until I have what I need then I will release your perfect little family to you.” The man let out a maniacal laugh as he walked forward.

  
Jacksons scent of childbirth and milk clung to him with a mix of the Jesters Alpha scent.  
Batman growled “You touched him.”

  
Joker smirked “Oh yes, that Omega of yours is so so so irresistible. When I ran my fingers over those nipples and shoved my fingers into his freshly stretched hole after childbirth he came all over me.”

  
The bigger Alpha growled “I will kill you.”

  
“Oh baby, we can play wrestling after you get me my weapons. You have 24 hours. Bye Batsy.” The man chuckled and walked out the building.

* * *

 

“I was so cruel to him Alfred, I would ignore him when he would tell me he loves me, I would get annoyed and push him away when he would touch me, I would yell at him for even the slightest mistake he made. I would snap at him just because he was so bubbly and excited for everything. I would get annoyed even when he was being nice to me… Now he is in this position because of me, him and Sebastian.” He buried his face in his hands “What did I do to deserve such a good Omega? He was too good for me.”

  
“Ah Master Bruce, it’s the first time I have ever seen you feel like this towards someone. I’m happy and when you get Master Jackson back you will be happy and I can finally retire now that you have such a good Omega to care for you.” Alfred chuckled as he poured tea.

  
Suddenly the door slammed open and Tim stomped in with Dick in tow trying to calm down the younger furious Omega “Dad! Where is Jason?”

  
Bruce sighed “I really don’t have time for this.”

  
“I get, Jackson is your fiancé but Jason is my mate! I have every right to know his whereabouts! How could you do this to us?” Tim yelled.

  
“I did it for you!” Bruce growled “I’m your father! It’s my duty to protect you and Dick from being taken advantage of during your heats. I failed to protect Dick and I won’t fail you!”

  
“Fail me? Jason is my mate! I love him! He didn’t take advantage of me! I wanted it! Now the father of my baby is in danger and it’s your entire fault!”

  
Bruce’s eyes widened as he looked at the Omega’s stomach “Oh no…”

  
“Oh yes! You better bring my mate home safe!” Tim sobbed “I love him so much.”

* * *

 

Damian frowned “It’s not fair, my child is going to be born in a month!”

  
Jaime shrugged “You did complain that your assignments were too easy for you.”

  
“Yeah guys, four years? Even I can’t survive away from Speedy for that long.” Wally pouted as he sat on the street.

  
Garth rolled his eyes “Robin, at least Dick isn’t your mate, and KF, at least your boyfriend isn’t pregnant, I just found out that my cute mate is pregnant and I have to be away for four years.”

  
Kid Flash laughed “That’s true and at least I get to speed over to my boyfriend for a quicky whenever I want. Jaime is the luckiest. His lover is attached to his back.” He snickered.

  
Jaime frowned “Don’t be disgusting.”

  
Suddenly the street children around them started screaming.  
Aqualad looked stood up on his bare dirty feet and looked over at the team “Don’t act rash guys, let them kidnap us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. If you love ABO stories for the DC universe please head over to my profile and read my Harrison Wells/Barry Allen fic.


End file.
